Will's Baby
by Rebel Energy
Summary: The last chapter is here!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own W.I.T.C.H no matter how hard I wish I did.

I don't know about Will's dad much so I made his character up please don't sue!

Chapter one

Jonathan Vandom was alone sitting at his desk in his office thinking about what had been going on in the last year. First his sixteen year old daughter appeared at his door at three a cloak in the morning, tears streaming down her face. She was soaking from the pouring rain.

Sighing he placed down the book on ancient ruins which he was trying to read for his next lecture. He stood up picking up the monitor for his grandson. Grandson the thought made him smile even though he wasn't pleased Will had run away from her problems, even if her problem was a four month old bundle of trouble. He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat since he couldn't concentrate.

He picked up a slice of pie and sat at the kitchen side placing the white monitor. To listen to hear any sounds, Will was asleep and he had told her he would see to him. He thought back to when she had come to him, she leapt into his arms crying about what a big mistake she had made. It had taken her a little while for her to explain everything including what the guardians of the veil were, he was shocked when he found out what his little girl had been up to and when he found out about her mother not knowing he was disappointed in her.

But the biggest thing was that she was pregnant with one of her best friend's boyfriend's child. A cry was heard from the monitor and he went upstairs to his room which was next to Will's room, inside was basic a changing table chest of drawers and of course a small white crib, inside was a screaming bundle of cloth waving about. Jonathan walked up to his grandson's crib and picked him up he instantly settled down his large green eyes looking up at the middle aged man.

In the next room Will could hear her son crying her father had offered to let her sleep tonight but she still couldn't sleep well, she rolled out of bed and walked to the window over looking the city. She looked a mess her sweat pants were so loose they looked like they would fall down at anytime her skin looked sickly and she had rings under her eyes. She thought about her son in the next room and her hasty retreat from Heatherfield, she couldn't face her mother or Cornelia after what she had done.

It was a time when Matt was forgetting things like their dates and things like that, Caleb wasn't having the easiest time with the earth guardian and they had sought comfort in each other. But what happened because of it was never meant to be, she wasn't suppose to be a teenage mother or be so ashamed that she left the heart with Hay Lin with a small note saying she was sorry but she had to leave. She left a similar note to her mother. Then she left town and went on the road to find her father she knew he would take her in since he had told her so in a few letters he sent.

Her father she smiled he was with her every doctors appointment and scan when she was pregnant, when it came time to give birth he was in the waiting room since she had kicked him out. When Liam was born he loved and doted on him every moment of the day but it took her a little while to get used to being a mom and when he opened his eyes it was Caleb looking back at her, it was hard to raise a child who looks so much like the father you want to forget. But he did look a bit like her same nose.

"Poor kid." She muttered to herself as the stars glittered in the sky above her. She smiled softly at the sky bidding good night to the friends she left and went back towards her bed not knowing what was heading her way.

I know really super short but it was just an intro to the story and I want to know if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, so much for the reviews now I know people like it I will write a real chapter!

By the way I am English as some things are really English in this chapter.

Chapter Two

Will awoke in the morning only having a few hours sleep and she didn't even have to see to Liam during the night but since she had run away she never has been able to sleep. She walked towards the bathroom feeling the need to become clean; she hasn't felt clean since that night with Caleb. Climbing into the shower she sighed into the water and refreshed herself for another day of hiding the truth, as her father put it. She got out her longer red hair fell just past her shoulders was dripping even after she got dress into some jeans and a plain green tee-shirt.

She walked into the baby's room to see the men in her life on the floor asleep, Liam was on his Grandpa's chest both had an almost smile on their face. Will rolled her brownish red eyes and walked over to the pair and picked up her four month old son from her fathers chest and gently shook her father awake.

"Dad it's seven and your on the floor again." Her father opened his sky blue eyes and smiled at the face of his seventeen year old daughter.

"Morning sleep well?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Same as always, what about you, you fell asleep here again." She smirked at her dad the only time she reminded him of the stubborn child he had watched take her first steps and stamp her foot and say no when ever she could.

"Anyway I should get Liam his feed." She smiled down at her dad and walked out down to the large kitchen.

She went over to the fringe and opened the door, on the inside of the door there were three pre made bottles of formula. _Thank you dad._ Will thought to herself as he heated it up in the microwave. Liam started to fidget on her small hip and Will whispered it was coming, testing the temperature on her wrist she fell it was perfect and started to feed him while reading a school book that littered the house. This one was math which Will thought should really be burnt but she wanted to prove that she could do anything even with a son. After he had finished she burped him and carried him into the large living room that had a large bay window where Will sat holding on to Liam who wanted down so Will put down a blanket and place him on.

She watched people walk by the nice size town house and thought about taking Liam out for a walk seeing as both needed to get out into the fresh air. Will was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her father walk in and take a sit near her and the wiggle baby. Jonathan watched Will's face carefully as she looked outside she sighed and turned to see her face looking at her.

"I think I will get Liam ready to go out, it is perfect weather for a walk." She spoke in a whisper, the older man nodded thinking it would be good for her to get out every so often.

Will stood up and picked but the small child and went upstairs to change his nappy and get him dressed. She walked into his bedroom and pulled out the changing mat and placed him on it. She pulled out a clean nappy and some cloths mostly blue in colour and got her small son ready for the day ahead. She then grabbed his baby bag which was blue in colour and had a yellow button on it. She checked for everything she could possibly need out, spare cloths, nappies and food which will be picked up later.

Picking up her freshly changed son she walked downstairs to pick up the two spare bottles of formula for they walk. She put them away and got an apple for herself she got to work of putting up the pram which was the biggest evil she has ever had to face including fighting those really smelly bog monsters. In the end she had to ask her chuckling father to put it up.

Pouting Will thanked him and placed her son in the seat and made sure he couldn't fall out she placed one of those toys that hang over the top of the pram. She leaves the house to go for a nice walk with her son, she passed a few people who turned to looked at her and Will could almost sense those peoples thoughts, some were thinking how could she have a kid that young others thought he could be a younger brother, which made Will smile and the last group didn't care those were the people she felt most comfortable with.

Walking into the small park Will sat on a bench facing the children's playground where they were only a few since it was so early. She thought about her mother who she had left behind only telling her she needed space to clear her head after what she had done. She had never told her what she had been doing since she was thirteen, while with her dad it had come so easily and he had taken it well after he came round. She was lost in thought for a while and continued to think not knowing what was going on in Meridian that was going to infect her so badly causing her to face up to her friends.

In Meridian, in the bright palace Princess Elyon was pacing with the four guardians and Caleb watching her carefully. The small blond royal was thinking about the rebels who wanted her gone from the throne. She sighed and looked at the small group all of whom just didn't have the fight in them. Yes they did fight but there was no spirit in it, it was like when Will left she took it from them all.

Irma was looking at the different plans that were in front of them on a large table, she thought of all the battles and she traced the small scar on her arm, she had gotten it from a battle now that long ago from a lizard man fighting to release Phobos from his prison. Sighing out loud Taranee turned to look at her water guardian friend her brown eyes held the same sadness in them as most of the girls had.

Caleb stood up and went over to the plans and the other watched him especially Cornelia who had felt something was being hidden from her by the tall rebel leader. But she didn't know what it was and it bugged her he had been like that for a year a little before Will ditched them. Back to the rebel leader he was telling them that they still had no idea where they were hiding and until that they couldn't straight on attack them. Elyon nodded and started to pace again trying to think of a way to flush them out. All was quiet until Hay Lin's phone started to ring.

Back on Earth Will was walking back towards her house with a crying Liam, Will was worried that he was getting ill or if he was just fussy and wanted to be back home. Either way Will was glad to be getting home and was trying to calm down her son who was still crying even though they were walking and Liam often quietens down when he is moving. She headed towards her house and stopped when she saw the door was open but not just opened but ripped off the hinges.

Will got the screaming Liam out of his pram and ran inside the messy house; every thing was tossed around like a struggle had taken place.

"DAD!" Will screamed out as she ran from room to room but he was no where to be seen.

"No this can't be…" She sank to her knees hugging her son close to her, but she soon noticed a small note written on parchment. Pulling it from under the pile of books it was under to see a hand written note saying.

_Leader we have your father hand over the heart to us or we will kill him. You have until sun down on the next full moon._

Will reread the note about twenty times and realised the next full moon was only a week away and she didn't have the heart Hay Lin did.

Pulling out her phone Will shakily looked up Hay Lin's number and dialled it. It rung about three times until she heard her friend's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hay Lin? It's Will I need your help."

Ok done hope you liked it! Review it please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great reviews you all know I love getting them!

Chapter 3

Hay Lin couldn't believe it, Will was on her phone asking for help the others were watching her face which was like a window. She had a look of surprise on her face and she was shaking a bit.

"Hay Lin what is it? Who is on the phone?" Cornelia reached over to her.

"Will is that you?" Her voice betrayed hurt and confusion with a little bit of distrust. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"_Yes please you have to help me please."_ Will's voice was shaking and Hay Lin was sure she could here a baby crying but she couldn't be too sure, Will's voice held tears and she was braking down.

"What happened Will where have you been?" Demanded Cornelia who had snatched the phone from the small Asian girl. The earth started to shake under their feet as she yelled.

"_My…my dad he was taken I need help." _Will sobbed out, Cornelia was floored this wasn't the strong girl they had known for the last three or four years. Their Will would still be here yelling at them not to give in and to shape up.

"What do you mean your dad was taken by whom?"

"_I don't know who I came home and the door was ripped off and he was gone. There was this note they want the heart but I don't have it and they want to kill him and I have no powers to stop them." _She said it all in a rush the other guardians were now listening in as the tall blond had put it on speaker phone. The others thought about it Elyon was next to speak.

"I think it was the earls of Phobos some lords and stuff who like got cut off after his defeat." Will was surprised to hear about these earls of Phobos but didn't say anything and thought about it.

"_I don't mean to be rude but they are really dumb I mean they know I stepped down from my position as your leader and the heart is not mine to hand out." _Will sighed knowing what was coming next.

"Yeah about that why did you leave?" Irma yelled out in angry and she was still sore that she left with out a face to face goodbye. She was meant be Will's best friend but she hadn't told her anything before she left.

"_Irma I don't have time for this…"_

"Like hell Will tell us why you ditched us!" Cornelia yelled down the phone causing everyone who heard her to flinch at the tone.

"_Just give me the damn heart and I will do what I need to do to get my father back!" _Screamed Will right back at the shocked guardian as she rarely heard Will losing it like that.

"No we will not just give it to you, you left us so we choose what we should do with it." Hay Lin spoke out holding the dim heart to her chest. Will's heart sank when she heard those words.

"We will come to you and help you get your father back then stop these freaks while we are at it." Cornelia nodded her approval to the plan the others merely nodded and then realised they didn't know where she was at the moment.

"Where are you anyway I can then open a portal." Elyon spoke softly sensing tension so strong that you could slice a knife right though it. She was trying to play peace keeper.

Will was grateful to her and told her the address and hung up knowing she didn't have much time she rushed to get Liam upstairs thinking one thing at a time. She then rushed down only to slam into a large body walking though the portal that appeared at the end of the hall near the door. Will landed on the ground on top of the rebel leader.

Will saw who she was on and leapt up to her feet, she then looked at the others who had walked though the portal. Elyon was next to Irma smiling slightly concern clear in her eyes seeing how sickly she looked. Irma was having an inner conflict on if she should greet her or not, she decided to nod in greeting along with Hay Lin and Taranee. The earth guardian stood next to Caleb hands on her hips glaring at Will still sore about her yelling at her. The ex-keeper of the heart smiled unsure of herself wishing this wasn't happening.

"Emm hi guys…" Was all she got out before she led them into to the living room and put the chairs the right way up.

"Have a seat."

"Cut it out you don't want us here and to be honest I'm not sure we really should be here." Cornelia spoke the others were shocked but not Will she need how she never fully accepted her as the leader and questioned her every choice so she just nodded so not to cause a row and wake up Liam or at least not cause him to scream. But the other people in the room were looking around thankfully the pictures of Liam must have been knocked down and no one was really looking around much but Caleb noticed a baby toy on the ground and thought it odd.

Will was fidgeting nervously she just wanted to get them out after getting her father back. She realised she was once their leader and she should grow a back bone right now, so she took a deep breathe and looked Cornelia right in the eye since she was the one who was yelling at her.

"Cornelia shut up I don't care what you think or feel right now I had my reasons for leaving and so we will leave it at that. I need you to save my father since he is innocent and he doesn't deserve to die and if you don't save him I will class you as murders since you had the choice to save him. Is that understood!" She finished her yelling panting since she was out of breath, the others wore a look of shock and hurt.

"But why? I don't understand you were our leader and you left without a word." Hay Lin was nearing tears holding the heart close. Will didn't say anything but looked in Caleb's direction and he looked away knowing what she was thinking.

Her silence seemed to anger Irma who was red in the face and yelled at Will.

"Don't you dare not answer her! We deserve to know the truth Will." As she finished her scream at Will who looked like she had been hit a cry was heard. Will sighed as everyone looked towards the sound which was the white monitor on the ground.

"That's the truth." She whispered as she walked out.

"Was that a baby?" Taranee asked out loud.

Ok that's it I hope to update in a week or so. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Well sorry for the wait my PC lost the chapter and I had to start again so here it is please tell me what you think.

Chapter 4

Will walked upstairs to her son's room and saw how he was screaming she picked him up.

"Hush little baby its ok you are fine." She whispered to him trying to calm him down but it didn't work. He was hungry and his formula was in the kitchen and she was nowhere near it. She had to face them sooner or later. _I wish it would be later_ was her thoughts as she wrapped him up to hide his face slightly. _I will tell him just not now._

She walked down the stairs with the slightly whimpering baby in her arms; the baby was grabbing her hair and pulling at it. Will noticed her old friends waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs hoping for her to explain.

"Will who is he please tell me it's your half sibling or something." Taranee asked her voice quiet. Will shook her head and finished walking down the stairs shielding her sons face from view.

"His name is Liam and he is my son." She braced herself for the reactions, Elyon looked shocked along with Hay Lin both had they mouths open. Irma looked hurt and Taranee looked disappointed in her. Cornelia raised her eyebrows and tried to get a better looked at Liam but Will moved to keep her from looking.

Caleb looked pale he seemed to remember a conversation they had while she had vented to him. Will noticed his face and told the group he needed feeding so she had to get his formula ready. She turned and walked into the kitchen leaving them to talk.

"Wait is that why she left, I don't get why she didn't tell us. I mean Matt had a right to know he has a son." Irma ranted but in a more reserved voice. Elyon wasn't so sure that was it and she snuck away and headed to the kitchen to talk to Will.

In the kitchen Will was almost in tears while talking to Liam.

"Well that went better then I thought it would, bet you want to meet them right but you cant no." She hugged him while he bounced he giggled.

"Because you are a pickle and you look like daddy, yes you do." She was mixing the formula and the princess smiled at the scene. Will looked so natural with him, she was doing the bottle with the baby on her small hip and she looked like she had done it a million times.

Will finished making the bottle and pulled at the blanket so his head was shown, Elyon let out a small grasp.

"He…he looks like Caleb." Will spun to face the voice and Liam giggled again his bright green eyes shone with happiness now.

"Elyon I…"

"Don't Will but when did you two? What about Matt?" The small blond walked over to the grapping teen and picked up the bottle which she had dropped in surprise. Will took the bottle and sighed.

"It wasn't like we were dating…"

"But you ended up in bed together." Elyon raised a thin eyebrow at her; Will at least had the decency to blush and looked ashamed.

"It was a mistake one night when we were both feeling down." At the look Will was receiving she explained further.

Flashback

"What do you mean you wont be here it is our 2 year anniversary!" Will fumed down the phone at her boyfriend Matt who told her he need to practice for a gig and had forgotten their date again.

Will threw her phone down onto her bed and walked out of her room to get some air. She walked around town until she saw Caleb on a park bench muttering about something she couldn't catch. She sat next to him without a word, they often didn't speak they just relaxed in each others presence.

"So what did Matt do this time?" Caleb was first to speak and Will was grateful she needed to vent.

"He forgot our anniversary again! I mean I know he has a lot on his mind with his band almost getting a deal but this is the sixth time this month! I am starting to think it's time to call it off." She huffed and looked at the green eyes of her close friend, he knew about her problems she felt comfortable telling him things she couldn't tell the girls.

"Now why are you here I thought you and Cornelia had a date."

"We had a fight."

"Over?"

"I don't know! One minute we are ok next we are yelling like no tomorrow." He stood up as he finished. Will knew that the pair made in heaven were going though stuff Cornelia had been more snappy lately but it was normal and they would get over it soon until then.

"Wanna go for an ice cream?" This was normal after they vented they would get an ice cream then head home like nothing had happened.

"_**I didn't know about this."**_

"_**Elyon can I please finish?"**_

But not that night as the pair walk away form the diner eating the ice cream they were in silence neither wanting to end the peace they found in each other. Caleb was the one to break the silence.

"You know you deserve better."

"I know but I could say the same for you."

"Even though she is one of your best friends?" Caleb smiled down at the girl _no young woman_ he corrected himself. Said young woman smiled slightly at him and nodded.

"Even though." She looked into his forest green eyes and saw something she didn't recognise from him.

They continued to walk and silence elapsed them again and they found themselves at the silver dragon.

"Well this is your stop so good ni…" She was cut off by his lips on hers. She didn't know what was going on with them but she felt herself kiss back and soon they were inside. The night progressed and at two in the morning Will woke up to find herself naked and on top of Caleb's chest, she wrapped a blanket around herself and found her cloths that were everywhere around the room.

Will felt like she betrayed her best friend and boyfriend she needed to get out and fast. She crept out and back home to be stopped by her mother.

"Your late home, I hope you had a good time with Matt."

"Sure night." Will ran inside her room and cried herself to sleep.

End of flashback

"It was two weeks later I found out I was pregnant and I couldn't face what they all thought of me and I ran." Will told Elyon who wore a look of understanding.

"But you could have told us the truth or at least write saying you were safe. Does Caleb know?"

"No but I have to tell them know don't I?" She looked down and handed Liam to Elyon who was holding her like a novice this made Will smile and she told her to wait for a moment.

Will walked into the living room where the others were talking among themselves.

"Caleb we need to talk." Everyone turned to look at her and Cornelia asked.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" She asked loudly while folding her arms.

"It's about Liam."

"What's that got to do with my boyfriend?" _So they are still together._ Was Will's first thought but she looked right into the green eyes her son bore.

"He needs to know." Caleb paled thinking he may know what she is telling them with those brown eyes that were begging him to come with her.

"What? What does he need to know?" Cornelia was getting impatient with the smaller red head.

"Please can you come with me?" Caleb nodded and followed her out into the kitchen where Elyon and Liam were waiting.

"Caleb may I introduce you to your son."

That's it! I have finished the next chapter please wait for the next part in the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not dead! I am updating this story hope you enjoy reading it!

Chapter 5

Caleb stopped breathing as she finished the sentence and made a grab for the counter. His face had turned pale and he was having trouble breathing.

"Caleb?" Will looked worried at him this was what she was afraid of, him reacting badly to the news.

"But how?" Was all he could manage and Elyon raised an eyebrow and walk over to the pair.

"Do you really have to give you the talk?" She joked as she handed the wiggling baby to Will who held him close and walked to the bottle that was left on the side forgotten. She started to feed him as Caleb came to his senses and walked over to Will who wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Will is that why you ran because it wasn't Matt's or is it?" Will snapped her head up and replied.

"No we never…" She didn't need to finish it was clear what she was about to say. And Caleb sank to the floor head in his hands. Elyon looked between the two and thought it best to leave the room. She was about to walk out when Will spoke in a small voice.

"Caleb I understand this is a shock but I thought it best to tell you now in private rather then right in front of everyone." The blond princess stopped in her tracks and looked at the male who was on the ground not looking up till he spoke in a voice none of the girls recognised.

"How could you do this?" Will was taken back and Caleb's green eyes bore into her brownish red eyes.

"I thought…"

"No you didn't think I had a right to know about him! I wouldn't have let you go though this alone I wouldn't." He slumped against the side and Will knelt down with Liam in her arms to look at her once best male friend.

"I'm sorry I was scared." She too spoke in a soft voice and Elyon now knew it was time to leave them alone to talk. She went into the living room where the other guardians were awaiting news on what was going on.

Caleb looked at the seventeen year old confused, she was always so strong and never seemed to fear anything but here she was telling him she was scared to tell him about his son.

"Will I thought we were close? You should have come to me I would of helped you since I did play a part in all this." He reached out to touch the soft skin of Liam who looked at the young man and gurgled at him.

"Yeah Caleb I was just going to come up to you and say 'hey remember when we had that one night stand while your boyfriend and girlfriend were waiting for us to calm down? Well I'm pregnant with your kid congrats.' I don't think so." She told him while holding a smirk back. Caleb nodded understanding how she felt but still wished she had told him. Will went to stand up with Caleb following her lead still staring at the miniature of him who was now pulling at a loose stand of Will's red hair the girl notices his looks and smiles at him.

"You wanna hold him?" She asks holding out the four month old and Caleb looked panicked for a moment but took the child and held him oddly causing the smaller girl to snort in laughter. Caleb smiled at the sound it was the first time she had really looked happy since they had got here even though she was laughing at him.

Will blushed at the look seeing the same look in his eyes like a year ago and she felt the need to get out of the hot kitchen and into the living room to talk to the others.

"I will leave you to bond while I talk to Elyon about the plan to get my father back." With that she retreated as fast as she could into the living room to face the questioning looks she received from two of the four who didn't know what was going on, the young princess was sitting on a seat watching her. Her face looked relaxed and happy but as soon as she saw how Irma and Cornelia were looking at her she stopped and walked next to her, she knew what she was going to ask.

"We need to find a way to get my father back." The fire guardian nodded and looked at the once proud leader of their group who was standing next to Elyon who seemed to understand Will and smiled at the girl gently.

"Yeah but we have five days till the full moon on Meridian and it will pass soon; so we better plan an attack." Elyon told the group and all but the blond nodded she was looking at the door waiting for most likely Caleb to come back.

"Will go pack." The sitting girl commanded the girl next to her and the whole room looked at her.

"Why?" Will was confused with the command she was given.

"Because you will be staying with me till we get your father back." Will smiled in gratitude at the slightly younger girl who was turning out to be a truly understanding person and friend. Nodding she went upstairs to her sons room to pack his things first since she could live out of a bag for weeks. She had done that for a few when she was travelling to her father.

Pulling out Liam's travel bag she started placing baby grows inside it, she was so busy packing away the small pile next to her she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. Looking up she saw Hay Lin looking at her unsure if she could enter so Will patted the ground next to her and the younger air guardian went over and sat next to the red head helping her pack some outfits, picking up a small jumper with a yellow sun on it she smiled and folded it up and placed it in the small bag.

"I missed you, you know." She spoke out suddenly and Will nodded at her but didn't speak as she didn't trust herself to talk.

"But there was one thing that has bothered me. Why did you give me the heart?" She looked at Will clutching the heart for dear life, Will sighed and placed the last item in the bag a small blanket that was Liam's favourite. She faced Hay Lin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I trusted you, to keep the heart safe and to keep the fight going. You are really strong even if you don't know it I knew I had made the right choice." She then stood up and picked up her bag to pack her things as well. As she was about to leave but Hay Lin rushed over to her and flung her arms around her.

"We both missed you." She whispered then walked off Will watched the smaller girl rush off down the hall. Reaching round her neck she felt the heart that Hay Lin had slipped round her neck glowing warmly.

Smiling to herself she walked into her room to pick some old cloths that were littering the floor, she smelt them before she packed them to make sure they were clean. She was much quicker in packing her things and she walked out to hear yelling downstairs. Racing downstairs she saw Caleb trying to talk calmly to his girlfriend who was glaring at him, Taranee was staring at the child that was now in Elyon's arms.

"I cant belive you! How could you do this to me, us!" Cornelia was shaking and Irma was holding her shoulder tightly, Hay Lin was by the door watching the scene unfold before her.

"It was a time when we were having problems Will helped me…"

"Yeah I bet she did." Muttered Cornelia, tears stung at Will's eyes but she couldn't blame her she had slept with him and it took two to tango. But it hurt and it looked like her best friend was on the earth guardian's side and was glaring at Will since she had just noticed her.

"That's not fair Corny and you know it." Caleb looked down at her and she had tears in her eyes as well. All Caleb wanted to do was hug his long time girlfriend but knew he had lost those rights so he just stood there as she cried screamed at him and now Will who was holding Liam and hugging the crying child who was scared at all the noise around him.

It was Elyon who stopped the yelling by telling them it was time to go and Will was first to go though the portal into the large hall on the other side. Caleb was next to follow at a quick pace walking right past Will and the now calmer baby, Taranee and Hay Lin walked though both walked over to Will and started to play with Liam who was looking at the new people in interest, his large green eyes followed Hay Lin and his cubby hand was holding Taranee's little finger.

"Ok we will have to work on calming everyone down by tomorrow." Elyon spoke out as soon as she came though with the last two behind her still glaring at the three girls around the small child.

"Why tomorrow? Shouldn't we plan tonight the sooner we get Will's dad back the sooner things will get more normal." Hay Lin asked looking up from the baby.

"No we have had enough surprises and we should get some space and meet up tomorrow to go over the plans." Elyon was sure of this as she closed the portal all Cornelia did was nod and walk off towards the other portal that led to her basement. Irma followed closely behind her, Hay Lin and Taranee both smiled at Will and kissed Liam saying goodbye and that they will see them in the morning.

Soon all that was left was the princess, the ex-rebel leader and the mother and son pair.

"So who wants to get something to eat?"

Ok that is all for now some more will be put up in a week or less. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

This is my longest chapter yet in this fic. I enjoyed writing it hope you like reading it.

Chapter 6

The two people who could understand Elyon stared at her like she had lost it and she merely shrugged and headed out motioning for them to follow her. Walking down a large corridor that were covered in paintings of joy and love it was hard to believe this was once Phobos's home.

"Maria could you please set up a room for Will and her son please." A maid who had stopped when the princess passed bowed then looked at the pair and walked off to most likely get a room ready. Will didn't like the look the maid had given her but she chose not to say anything and walked behind Elyon who started to tell Will about these earls of Phobos.

"They aren't that strong but they are a pain in the ass, we think we have them down but they always get away." She glared at part of the wall not noticing that Caleb was sneaking away. Will noticed his retreating back when he didn't say anything and yelled.

"Freeze!" Caleb did stop and turned to face the red head that was glaring hard at him he looked at the now pair of females. Both were scary at the moment and both were glaring Elyon was also tapping her foot.

"Where are you going with out telling us?" She raised a thin pale eyebrow at the sheepish looking male.

"I need to get to town to talk to some people." He explained but neither girl really believed him but neither said a word and just watched him go. Will looked at the blond girl who smiled then told her where the attacks had been. Will just shook her head mentally and followed her into a room.

Inside the room was decorated in pale blue with a large window leading off to the gardens. There were a few chairs round a small low table this was were Elyon sat and waited for Will to do the same which she did with Liam in her arms. Elyon waved her hand and one of the chairs becomes a child's chair which Will strapped in Liam who gurgled at her.

"What would you like to eat?" She asks while picking at her pale green dress, Will shrugged and looked over the grounds which were full of life the flowers were bright and there were birds and butterflies everywhere. Elyon just waited and soon a platter of food and drink was brought in carried by a woman Will recognised as one of the kitchen staff back when Elyon's brother was in charge.

"Here you go all the finest 'snack' food for you your highness." She smiled at the pair and then looked at the child and pulled out a bottle style object.

"For the young one." With that she left and Will gaped after her realising that news spread fast in the palace. Elyon picked up a plate of fruit and started to eat an apple while Will went to feed a mushed up banana to Liam then he would get the bottle.

"So what will you do now that Liam is in the open?"

"I don't know but I think I should face my mom I'm sure she is worried about me after everything that has happened but to be truthful I am scared to face her." Will spoke in a tone that was getting to regular to Elyon and she looked up at the girl she noted the heart that shone under her top. _So Hay Lin handed over the heart. Good for her._

"I'm sure she will be glad to see you no matter what has happened." She comforted her friend while passing her a small sandwich with some what looked like chips. Deciding not to say anything she just took a bite of the food and smiled at the taste.

Later on in the room she was given she placed a sleepy Liam in the dark wood crib and placed the blanket and the toys she had picked up in as well he soon calmed and fell asleep. Will smiled at the son and traced a line down his face she headed into the bathroom that was though a door. She had been surprised when Elyon told her of this bathroom but she lived on earth and was used to bathrooms so why not build some to make her feel at home?

Walking over to the large tub Will filled it up with warm water then poured some smelly stuff which smelt like roses. Will stripped down and climbed into the tub to relax and reflect on the day. Will flicked her wrist and a few bubbles floated away from Will. The heart was still round her neck it felt great to have it back and she felt complete again.

Finishing her bath Will wrapped herself in a towel that was hanging up and looked into the mirror that was over the sink. She sighed she still looked ill and she rubbed her hair down.

"Yeah that's so much better." She told herself glaring at what had happened to her, sure she was never a real looker but she was getting there before Liam came along. _But it's not his fault I just let myself go._ She played with her hair and finally dropped the towel and held out the heart.

"Guardians unite." She whispered to herself and soon she felt the warm rush of power over come her as she transformed into her guardian form. When the light went out she looked herself over and thought how different she was yet still the same.

She had on the same outfit but her hair was longer and her body had changed. She was fuller and taller enough though that wasn't that big it meant a lot to her. She started to flap her wings to take off she lifted off the ground but then fell on her butt.

"How did I ever do this?" She stood up and rubbed her sore butt and tried again but she was only able to stay in the air for a few seconds before falling. This continued and Will felt ready to give up but Liam started to cry and Will took off as fast as she could to see to him, she hadn't noticed she was in the air till she had calmed Liam down and he laughed at her.

"So you like heights buddy? You are so my son!" She smiled at him when a tapping went off at her window. Looking towards it she thought it must have been what woke him up, walking towards the window she couldn't see anyone out there but just then a stone came flying at the window. Will opened the said window and flew out stilling holding Liam in her arms, flying round she thought there were too many places to hide here but she went down when she saw a light in the middle of a bush.

Flying down she looked closely at the bush inside was a light but it was from a sphere with a white light coming from it. Balancing Liam on one hip with her free arm she reached inside the bush and pulled it out, she held it up and the light was actually swirls of thin smoke that gave off a glow.

"Amazing…"

"Not really since it is for Liam." She spun round and faced a rebel that Will had only ever met once before she had to think back for his name.

"Tarin?" She asked the pale man, he smiled and nodded at her and walked over to the mother and son.

"How do you know about Liam?"

"Caleb told me and asked that I give him that ball." Tarin pointed the glowing ball and Will wondered why Caleb hadn't given it to him himself.

"Before you ask he wanted me to give you a message." He started to look though some pockets in his coat that looked worse for wear he looked up at the window which she did as well but saw nothing to weird. Looking back at the man who looked about thirty a little old to go on errands but who wouldn't for their ex leader and hero Caleb. She smiled as she thought of him then quickly shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind.

Tarin smiled at the guardian slightly, he had always liked her and Caleb spoke of her often sometimes to complain about her but they were close he could tell. But tonight he was told to deliver a gift to Will's son who was also his he couldn't help but agree and he was told to make her stay outside as long as he could. He saw she was waiting and wanted the message quickly, he knew she was biting back a comment about him and he was grateful and knew it was time he hoped Caleb was ready.

"Here you go." He handed her a note that was folded a few times and bowed to her and touched Liam's hand.

"Good bye young son of two of the greatest people I know." With that he took off running. Will watched him go and smiled to her son.

"It would seem you will have many people watching out for you as you get older." She held on to her son as she took to the air right though her window. The room was dark Will was sure she left the light on so she walked over to the lamp next to the crib and placed Liam inside it with the ball and opened the note. She chose to read it aloud.

"We have changed in many ways but you are still my closest friend from earth." Will smiled at the small note then carried on.

"The swirl ball was mine when I was a child and I thought who better to have it then my son, but I know there is more I need to do and will that said turn around. Turn around?" Will was confused until she heard a cough from behind her and she spun on her heel to face Caleb with a small smile on his face.

"Why are you here Caleb?" She stood her ground she did look intimidating in her guardian form but Caleb still stood his ground.

"I am here to talk."

"Last time we did that we ended up having sex." Was her reply to him but she didn't look mad she seemed to be stating a fact. Caleb walked next to her and looked her up and down.

"The guardian look is back good." He smirked when she blushed at him but she punched him in the arm and walked over to her bed where her bag was placed. She started to look though the cloths she had brought with her but when she looked up she saw Caleb bent over Liam talking to him.

"Caleb you don't have to be here you know." She carried a pair of black shorts and sports bra towards the older person.

"I know but how couldn't I? He is my son, I have a son it's so weird. But in a good way." He saw what she was carrying and had to ask.

"Why are you carrying those?"

"I don't have anything on under this so I need to get changed." She blushed slightly then headed towards the bathroom.

"You know I have seen it all before so why not change here?" After he said that he cringed knowing he was in for it.

"That is gross Caleb and yes you are so going to get it!" With that she slammed the door.

"You know what Liam you mommy is just scary." He smiled as he swore he saw the baby nod.

A little while later Will walked out to see Caleb holding Liam while sitting on the bed, she leaned into the door frame smiling to herself she never thought this would be. Father and son together since she had run she thought he would either never find out or he would tell her he couldn't be a father to her son but there he was looking every inch the father.

Caleb heard Will walk in and looked up at her and smile she looked almost healthy. The outfit was either to work out in or sleep in he knew Cornelia worked out in outfits similar to that but it did not have the same effect. Cornelia always looked like it was a second skin and she was trying to get guys to stare at her but Will looked comfortable but held an air about her which was hidden and he wanted to find out about it. Fighting down the feeling to grab her as she walked over to him but she picked up the child and smiled him the joy in her eyes was shining so brightly Caleb felt warm and like he had done the right thing.

"Time for some sleep little man." She walked quickly over to the crib and placed him down and covered him with his blanket. She then looked at the dark haired man still on her bed waiting for her. She walked over and sat down and picked up a pillow and hugged it to her small frame.

"Caleb I know you feel it is your job to be a father to Liam but the thing is you don't have to be." Sharpe green eyes stared at her and she saw anger in them and hurt.

"Will I wasn't there, for you or for him." He studied his rough hands and felt Will's gaze on him.

"I should have been there for you when you were pregnant but I wasn't. I should have been there for you when you were giving birth to **our** son but I wasn't by the way did it hurt?" He looked at the girl who nodded at him.

"Oh yeah I thought I was going to die."

"I should have known that as well but you cant stop me from knowing my son I want to be there my father was taken from me and I thought he was dead I cant let Liam go though life without me there to see it. Please Will understand that." He looked over the room to the crib and he felt Will's hand touch his arm and he looked at her and saw her face smiling at him.

"I wanted you to know but I chose to run but now you know about him and you have a choice about the next step but I think I know what you have chosen." Both smiled and realised they had a purpose beyond being a guardian or fighting evil but to look after a new life that was theirs to raise.

"What will happen after this is over?" Caleb asked the red head who was leaning against him.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we both will find a way to deal."

Please review it!


	7. Chapter 7

I feel like crying in joy with all your great reviews thank you it is a joy writing!

Chapter 7

It was early morning with the sun just rising over the hills when Will felt the sun rays hit her skin. Moaning she rolled over and covered her head with the blanket, the only time she did remove it was when she could feel weight added to her bed, someone was on her bed and Will wasn't sure who so she pushed her self up and knocked said person off.

"Hey!" It was Elyon her dress was all around her; it covered the floor in pale blues and greens.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." She blushed while climbing out of bed her shorts and bra were wrinkled like she hadn't slept well. She yawned and walked over to the Princess who was trying to flatten out her dress while trying to stand up.

"Here let me help you." She pulled Elyon to her feet and watched as she flattened the back of her dress. Will walked over to Liam and smiled as she saw he was still sleeping, the ball Caleb gave him was next to him and he had a small hand placed on it.

"Could you watch him while I get dressed?" Will asked and Elyon walked over and picked him up.

"I'll take him with me since I was here to tell you about breakfast." With that she smiled and walked out of the room towards the breakfast room. Will watched the door close and walked into the bathroom. She used the same bath stuff and washed her hair.

Walking out of the bathroom she walked towards the drawers where she had placed her things last night. She chose a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a hoodie zip up covering her. She brushed her wet hair and thought about wearing it up just to see what it looked like. So when she entered she was wearing her hair in a hair ponytail with a few wisps of hair loose.

The breakfast room was large with a large wood table that was in the centre, Elyon waved her over. She was sitting at the head of the table with Liam who was now awake being fed by some girl she had never seen before. Will took the seat on the other side of Elyon but kept her eyes on the girl. She looked about Will's age with short black hair and blue eyes her dress looked expensive and she held an air of nobility to her. Elyon noticed the way Will was looking at the girl who was feeding Liam, she knew she should have done it but she was bent on feeding 'The guardians son.'

"Will this is Jasmine of Fail, Jasmine this is Will." The girl stood up and smiled at Will her short hair bounced as she sat back down.

"It is an honour to meet you, I have heard much about you." Her voice was sharp and Will felt like shivering it was so cold.

"Thank you…"

"I mean to get a chance to meet you and your son." She was laying it on thick and Will was about to puck and Elyon stood up and picked up the young child to take him back to his mother before she went after Jasmine.

Liam's face lit up when he saw his mommy and Will cooed at him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Elyon looked confused.

"Liam needs to get ready and he needs a bath."

"You should eat something." Elyon looked worried since she barely ate since she arrived here. Will grabbed an apple and walked out calling out.

"An apple a day…" Jasmine looked after here her eyes narrowed slightly.

Will went into her room she was trying to hold a squirming child and eat an apple at the same time. She placed him on the clean floor while she set up his clean cloths which was a yellow baby grow with a pair of blue baby jeans. She finished taking out his cloths and took another bite of the apple. Liam watched her with his green eyes and Will smiled at him.

"You know you look as much like your daddy but you are way cuter."

"Well I thought I was cute." Will looked at the open window where Caleb was sitting smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and muttered about next time she would keep the window shut. Caleb looked hurt at her then when she winked at him he realised she was kidding.

"Your mean you know that?"

"You bet your ass I am!" She yelled while she carried Liam into the bathroom to get him clean. She was in there for a while trying to keep Liam from drowning since he splashed her and he slipped out of her grasp so many times. Wrapping him in a towel she carried him back into the room to see Caleb tossing the swirl ball in the air.

"You shouldn't be here I thought you should be walking in the front door so get out before someone walks in." She laid down the child to get him dressed, Caleb watched Will get Liam ready.

"Maybe but what is I chose to stay here you couldn't get me out of here." Challenged Caleb to which Will raised her eyebrow and yelled at him.

"Oh yeah?" She took a step towards him and he smirked down at her.

"Yeah." He looked down at her and he saw an opening which he took and kissed her. _OMG! Caleb is kissing me ok Will you can either slap him now or…or…_ She didn't finish her thought as she started to kiss back all logical thought went out the window. They continued for a few more seconds till the door was opened and a cough was heard.

Breaking apart the pair saw a blushing Elyon who was in the open doorway.

"Emm guys the girls are here downstairs you may want to come down." She spoke still in shock of what she had just been witness to. Both parts of the kissing pair blushed heavily and broke apart Will let Caleb carry Liam out and she followed shortly after checking the heart was safe round her neck. She walked out but was held Will back to get a word in.

"What was all that about?"

"I don't know one second we were talking the next he kissed me and I kissed him back." She told her and Elyon held back a small smile.

"If you ask me it sounds like true love to me." But before Will could say anything they were in a room where seated where the guardians two stood but the water and earth guardian stayed seated. Caleb was standing with Liam in the corner watching Cornelia who wouldn't look at him but Irma was glaring between the parents but at least she wasn't yelling at Liam anymore.

"So what should we do about these earls of Phobos I really want to get my dad but if we don't know where they are at a lost." Will went straight into leader mode and Hay Lin was glad she had missed her so much. Elyon showed her the plans that have failed before but while looking though them Will thought about it then pulled out the heart.

"You gave her the heart back!" Yelled Cornelia at the Asian girl who merely looked at her and replied.

"Yeah so what it is hers no matter what. I was given the heart to give away back to its keeper so get over it!" She folded her arms and the earth guardian started to sulk but did shut up. Will smiled in thanks and went back over the plans and looked at the heart.

"A decoy." Everyone looked at her.

"Taranee do you remember that play we did about Candracar and the dragons and stuff?" She nodded at Will who was still looking at the heart.

"Well we will make a heart like the one in the play and I will tell them I will hand over the heart and get them to make them give my father back. Then I will 'hand over' the fake heart, and then if they try to double cross me lets just say we will be ready." Will Told them and the others nodded.

"How long will it take to make a fake heart?"

"A few hours top." Taranee tells Will and asks a guard to help her get some things with Hay Lin following her.

Will went over to Caleb and took her son from Caleb, Cornelia walked off with Elyon and Irma. Will wet out into the gardens to get some air Caleb followed her and watched as she removed her hoodie and placed Liam on it and she transformed.

Will took off into the air and started to punch the air and kick as well but as she did a pink wave went out.

"What the…?" Will looked at her hands and legs.

"It may be your powers are growing." Caleb told her and she looked down at the guy who was leaning against a tree.

"What is it with you watching me?" She asks him hands on her hips. He smiles at her.

"Just enjoying the view."

Ok that's it review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your reviews. I know my grammar is bad and I do try but even when I prove read it I miss the mistakes. I have problems with my reading and writing but anyway let's get on with this story!

Chapter 8

Will always seemed to blush around him now and she was doing that right at this moment and Caleb enjoyed watching her squirm in the air. She chose to go back to training and her new powers were hard to control and she knocked down the wall nearby. Caleb picked up Liam and took a few steps back away from Will who was getting ready to attack again.

"Be careful!" Caleb called up to her ad she smiled at him and went to the ground to attack with her hands when she would hand over the heart. She concerted and waved her had but nothing happened. She looked annoyed and flicked her wrist a few times when a burst of pink energy flew into the air and exploded. Liam started to cry at the loud bang and Caleb tried to hush him but Liam wasn't going to calm down easily.

"Here give him to me." Will held out her arms and hugged her son close to her chest Liam was starting to settle but Will knew it best to either leave training till later or let Caleb look after him inside the palace.

"Caleb will you take him inside I want to finish some more practice I will be in shortly." He nodded and carried Liam inside the palace not noticing the blond girl who was watching in the shadows.

Will watched the door close then took off into the air to get some more practice in before the decoy was ready to be used. She flicked her hand but this time the energy hit the ground and the girl went flying went from the force of the hit. Will saw who was hit and went down to see if Cornelia was ok.

"Are you ok?" When she saw she was fine she glared at the blond guardian.

"What were you doing? Spying on me and my son?" She glared down hard on Cornelia who glared equally at her. She stood up and dusted off her cloths.

"Yeah like I'm that sad to go and watch you."

"Maybe if you were jealous of me…"

"Of yeah just because you have a son at sixteen; I am sooo jealous."

"Maybe it is because Caleb is the father." Will looked at the blond who glared at the red head.

"I don't know how you did that but he is my boyfriend and you should after this take your son and father and get the hell away from us. Sometimes I wished you never came to Heatherfield!" With that said she stormed off leaving a gapping Will. She changed back the feeling to train had left her and she walked back inside the palace tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Rushing inside she passed the room where the group who were making the fake heart were working, they all saw her pass they didn't know if they should go and talk to her or what so they continued what they were doing.

Will walked into her room and jumped onto the bed and thought about what Cornelia had said. She didn't want her around and it hurt like hell, her best friend didn't want her anymore. Soon the tears started and she hated herself she had ruined everything telling them the truth about Liam and what happened. She hated to cry even when she was alone sure when she was pregnant she had cried a lot at first but she made herself a promise that it would never happen again. And now here she is crying because of what one person had said.

Cornelia was mad and she knew it as she walked away from Will, she too had tears in her eyes but they were from her betrayal and Caleb's she always thought her and Caleb would be together for ever, yes a girlish dream but for a while it seemed real. But after a while fights broke out between herself and Caleb way before him and Will did the deed but she thought they would over come it in time but he wanted her. Her; that spunky little red head that wasn't half as pretty as her but he must have seen something in her that Cornelia couldn't.

Sighing she walked towards the figure of Irma who was just as upset with what had happened but for different reasons. Irma was angry at Will for leaving for not telling her anything or saying goodbye and was slightly jealous of Hay Lin who got given the heart. When she reached Irma the brown haired water guardian she noticed her red rimmed watery eyes.

"What's wrong?" Irma asked Cornelia who sighed and told her what happened.

"I just want things to be the way they were." She whispered as she finished her tale. Irma understood how she felt she wanted to be back when they were fifteen with no worries about these kinds of things.

"Let's just do our job and get this over with." With that the pair walked inside the palace to see how far the fake heart was to completion.

With Taranee and Hay Lin they were trying to find a way to fill the gap where the pink crystal should be. They could use a pink bulb but it would look really fake but it was all they could think of. So they finished the heart and held it up to get a better look at it.

"Well I think it will trick those earls at least till Will gets her father back." On that last note Hay Lin sounded sad at the thought of Will leaving them when she gets her father back. Taranee felt the same way about Will leaving but tried not to show it. Elyon had walked in to try and help a while ago and agreed after she left everything was different and they would miss her and even her son.

"We better find the others to tell them the fake heart is ready and we should get a message to the earls so the plan can go ahead." Elyon played with a strand of pale blond hair and stood up and went over the door to look for Cornelia and Irma who she had a feeling were in the throne room. She walked into the corridor and headed towards the throne room where she met Caleb carrying Liam he was heading towards the bed chambers.

"Trying to find Will?" Elyon asked Caleb who nodded to her.

"I think she was heading to her room." The rebel leader nodded and went off to talk to her.

"Tell her we are ready to attack the earls!" Elyon called out behind him, he just waved his hand as a sign to say he would.

Will was still on her bed the tears had stopped but her eyes were a little red rimmed still. And when she saw the door knob turning she rubbed her eyes to try to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Hey Will Elyon wanted me to tell you that they are ready…What's wrong?" Caleb asked as he saw Will looking down and sitting on her bed alone.

"Nothing I'm ok just a little emotional I guess." She tried to smile but she couldn't get a true smile out, Caleb sat next to Will and wrapped an arm around her. Liam looked up at his mommy while in his daddy's arms. Will leaned into him and before she knew it she was crying again.

"I know I shouldn't let her get to me but it did."

"What who said something." Caleb wasn't good at this but hanging with so many girls he was getting better.

"I don't blame her it must be hard but we were best friends and she wished I never went to Heatherfield." The tears had calmed down and she was able to get out of Caleb's grip to take Liam only to scrunch up her nose at his smell.

"Oh yeah Liam needs a change but I am not sure how to change him." Caleb told her as he sweat dropped and Will did the same.

"Fine but if you want to spend time with him you have to learn how to change him." She started to show what was needed to change him then how to do it. Caleb watched but held his nose though most of it.

"Wimp." Will muttered at him then picked up her freshly changed son and walked out followed by Caleb to meet with the others and start their plan.

The guardians, princess and ex-rebel leader were waiting for the message back since Elyon had sent one a few hours ago.

"When are these guys going to tell us where to meet them already?" Irma moaned tapping her feet. The others agreed but none spoke till an orb flew in and inside was a scroll. Elyon opened it and read aloud to the group.

"Leader we are pleased with your choice come to the Snow Mountains and we will be waiting. That is it, are you sure about this Will?" The leader nodded and wrapped a cloak around her guardian form to hide the fact she is ready to attack.

Will kissed Liam's head and smiled at Caleb and Elyon.

"Don't worry we will be fine." Will walked out followed by the four other guardians. Elyon watched them go and soon walked inside.

"You are coming in?" She asked her friend.

"No I think I will wait just for a little while."

I know bad ending but I wanted to end it here so you will find out about what will happen next! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I hope to get a few more reviews on this chapter then my last but anyway here it is!

Chapter 9

The journey to the Snow Mountains was a quiet one since Will had told the others to stay for behind her and keep out of sight. She pulled the old brown cloak a little closer to her form to hind her cloths and to keep warm as it was getting colder the closer she got to her destination.

Will soon made it to the Snow Mountains not long before sunset and she was now getting nervous. The whole area was quiet and she couldn't see the other guardians, yes she knew she wasn't supposed to see them but she felt alone and scared again. Her brown cloak was flapping in the wind she pulled it closer not to give away the game of her already in guardian form.

"Where are they? I know they are the bad guys but this is ridicules!" She looked over the white covered land thinking about how to keep her father safe. But her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden blast of snow from the ground. Shielding her eyes from the snow she looked at the group of maybe two hundred who had just seemed to appear but Will noticed a trap door nearby. _So that's how they did it._

The leader of the earls stepped forward and Will glared at him hard. He was tall at about seven feet with bulking muscles on what she could see, his white eyes looked empty and Will shivered slightly at him.

"Welcome guardian we have been waiting."

"Well I have been waiting here you know." She glared at the now chuckling man thing.

"Such impatient that will be your downfall."

"You talk to much just hand over my father and you get the heart like we agreed." Will folded her arms across her chest and the leader clicked his fingers and the large crowd parted and two smaller figures walked forward, between then there was a man being dragged.

"Dad!" Will recognised the figure right away and made a step towards him but the gagged figure was pulled back.

"Now now guardian hand over the heart and you get your father back." He smirked his fangs showing between his thin lips. Will just glared at him and picked up the decoy from the pocket of the cloak, holding it out Will thought it looked pretty great and for these people it should fall them long enough to get her father away safely.

"Ok little lady." Will glared deepened at him but he took no notice and one of the people holding her father let go but one was still behind him to hold him till they got the heart.

"Place the heart three steps towards us then back away five paces." Will normally would never do this but looking at the scared face of her father how could she say no? She took three paces and placed the fake heart down then backed up but some snow covered the fake heart.

The leader of the earls walked up and picked up the decoy stepped back into the ranks of his group.

"What above my father?" Will asked and the leader nodded to the guy behind Jonathan and the guy started towards Will.

"Like we agreed you may have you father back." Then he clicked and the guy snapped her father's neck and his lifeless body fell to the ground at her feet.

"Now you can bury him back on earth before we take over it." Then he started laughing.

Will stared at the body of her father who was right at her feet his sky blue eyes were looking up at her lifelessly. Angry overwhelmed her and her whole body started to glow and crackle with pink light and the large group stopped laughing and stared at her.

The leader looked at her heart which he crushed when he saw it was a fake.

"Kill her!" He screamed at his troops who looked worried but went in for the attack. The first few were punched with such force they flew into other people who were charging at her. She waited until the next setoff troops headed her way and Will took to the air.

Once in the air she blindly threw small waves of pink energy from her hands towards the ground a few hit but most missed and caused the feeling of pure terror for the earls of Phobos. Will dived and started to kick and punch anyone who came within three feet of her.

About a hundred feet away the other guardians were watching in fear of Will, they had never seen her do this much damage since they have known her.

"We have to stop her before she kills them all." Hay Lin told the others before taking off towards the fight.

"She's right Will had lost it we have to calm her down." Taranee was next to leave their hiding place. The last two looked at the fire and air guardians as they flew into the mist of the battle. Irma wanted to go help Will after seeing what had happened to her father after everything but Cornelia was staring blankly at the fight.

"Let's go." Cornelia spoke but in a quiet voice, so quiet that it had taken Irma a few minutes to understand. But as soon as she did she took off Cornelia close on her heels.

"Fire!" Taranee let off a fire ball at one creature that was getting behind Will to attack her. Will turned and looked at what had stopped the attack and Taranee was shocked at how angry her eyes looked and how cold they were.

The fight carried on but between Will's powerful attacks and the other guardians they were soon down but Will wasn't finished she had flown at the fallen leader who looked up at the leader of the guardians in pure fear. Will raised her hand and a wave hit the ground next to the leader and he flew back and rolled, Will walked towards the man and kicked him right in the gut. He wheezed as his breath was taken from him but as the final blow was about to be hit the guy closed his eyes waiting for it but it never came.

Upon opening his eyes he saw that the other Guardians were holding her back but she was fighting them and looked like she was going to win too.

"Will stop you cant we need him to be locked up so we can get the rest." Irma cried out holding onto Will's back.

"Don't lower yourself to his level!" Taranee told her while holding her right arm but they were on deaf ears. Will let out a scream of anger and a pink light pushed the other guardians off her and they blacked out.

Cornelia was the first to wake but the others were coming too as well. Flying over to the others see saw the tied up leader his legs and hands together like an animal.

"Ok he's here but where is Will?" Irma looked around and saw her. She was clutching the body of her father and was sobbing against his chest. All the other guardians could here was the echoing sobs of their leader.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

None of the girls knew what to do they continued to watch as Will cried into the now cold body of Will's father. But she was now beating gently against his chest mumbling things into it. Hay Lin was first to walk over to her and she wrapped her arms around the shaking form of Will.

"I am so sorry." She whispered into Will's red hair, she continued to cry but slowly it stopped and Will did calm a little. Looking away from Hay Lin and her father's body she stood the younger girl was next to her to help aid her if she needed it. But she stood firm and looked around her.

"Guess I lost it huh?" She tried to joke but no one laughed. Will walked over to the cloak she had left when she attack, picking it up she laid it over her father's body. She then transformed back along with the others but now they had only thin cloths on and were shivering.

"We should get moving." Taranee suggested and three started to walk back but Will knelt down to her father and pulled down the cloak to see his face. She closed his eyes then kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She covered him up again and turned to see the others walking away.

"I'm sorry but…" With that she ran away past the battle area and away from her friends. The others had let Will say goodbye alone but when they had turned back Will was gone.

"Where is she now?" Cornelia looked over the battle field but couldn't see her and she was now annoyed she had run again! The earth guardian stomped off back to the palace to tell the Elyon and Caleb what had happened.

"Poor Liam but Will will be back right?" Hay Lin asked to everyone but none replied to her since no one knew.

Will watched them leave and she sighed she wasn't running away but she needed to talk to someone on earth that she hadn't spoken to for a while. So she held out the heart and a blue portal appeared and Will disappeared into it.

Elyon was watching the window hoping to see the guardians coming back but she only saw four. Running outside she met up with the guardians.

"Where are Will and her father?" Elyon asked Cornelia who was the first to reach the palace.

"Will run away again!" She told the princess and then walked past Caleb who was holding Liam not giving him a glance. Elyon looked at the remaining guardians with a confused look.

"Her father was killed and I think Will ran from her problems. But I think she will come back for Liam since he is the only thing left and I know she loves him." Taranee explained to the group, Elyon grasped and held her hand over her mouth and Caleb looked shocked but said nothing but his grasp on Liam became tighter.

They all went inside to either go home or just to think where Will had left to go. But Caleb thought it over and he had an idea on what she was doing but his thoughts were cut short when he heard what Will had done to the earls almost single handily.

The blue portal appeared in Heatherfield and the small red head walked though and looked around. She noticed that she wasn't to far from where she was heading so she closed the portal and walked off towards an apartment building. She made it to the door when she wanted to forget about doing this but she had to see her again. So taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and she could here someone moving around inside. The door open and the tried face of Suzanne appeared shock was clear on her face.

"Will?" She asked the now young woman.

"Mom I am so sorry." Before she could say another word a pair of arms hugged her and Will felt her eyes tearing up again.

"Oh Will where were you? I thought you were dead or worse!" At those words she let out her tears and Suzanne held her though the tears. Leading her into the apartment Will noticed not much had changed but she didn't dwell on those thoughts but she looked at her mother not knowing where to start.

"Will where were you?" Brown eyes searched brown eyes and Will was trying to tell her but the shock from everything was happening so fast.

"Dad he…he."

"Your father?" Her eyes widened as she remembered the news she was given about her ex husband.

"Will you were with him?" She nodded and her mother spoke again.

"But he has been kidnapped somewhere and they are looking for the child and girl who were staying…" She looked down at the sobbing girl.

"You were that girl but what about the child?"

"He is with his father." Suzanne slowly understood but she was floored that her own daughter would feel the need to run away because she had been pregnant.

"Will I get to meet my grandson?"

"I don't know." Will look at her hands; the same hands that had gone crazy on those earls.

"What do you mean? Will what is really going on is he safe is your father safe?" She asked in a rush yes they had split up but she never wanted anything bad to happen to the man. But as soon as she saw Will's face she knew he was dead. She wrapped her arms round her daughters shaking form and she let a few escape as well.

"It was my fault if only…"

"Don't you dare say that!" Will looked startled at her mother who was also upset but she seemed more in control.

"But it was me I was the reason he was taken."

"I don't know where you are getting this from but…" Will shot up out of her mothers grip.

"No it was if I wasn't a guardian then they wouldn't have taken him to get to me." Will started to shake and fell to the ground. Her mother walked over to her not understanding anything her daughter had just said but she knew she had to be mom first.

Once Will had calm down enough to talk her mother asked her about what had happened in that last year and she explained to the best she could but she was scared the last person she told had been killed. Her mother had taken younger to explain everything to since she remembered all the strange things and she had to confirm what she had been doing for the last four years. It had taken a while since Will had to stop a lot due to the questions her mom had about what Meridian looked like and what the people were like now.

"Why do you want to know that?" Will asked her voice held confusion within it but her mother just waved her hand.

"Well I thought it would be nice to see what you have done…"

"No you can't!" Will yelled at her mother and ran out of the apartment Suzanne ran out to follow her but she couldn't see were Will was.

Caleb was pacing he was scared about where Will had gone but she was strong since she had defeated almost all the earls in battle alone. Liam was asleep unaware of what was going on around him. Elyon walked into the bedroom that Will had used where Caleb was now pacing the length of.

"No word I don't know where she could be I mean she could be on earth for all we know." She told the dark hair male and his eyes suddenly lit up and he turned to Elyon and ran past her.

"Look after Liam for me princess I will be back with Will soon!" He ran past a load of people not stopping for anyone and he soon reached the portal leading to earth. Passing though it he ended up in the sliver dragon's basement and he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Caleb where were you?" Yan Lin asked the passing figure but he just waved her off yelling about meeting a girl about her fears.

"Strange boy." She muttered as she got back to work. Caleb ran though Heatherfield's streets heading towards the park hoping to see the small red head and he wasn't disappointed when he saw her sitting on the bench were they both went to when things went wrong.

Sitting next to her he saw the look in her eyes and he for once didn't know what to say.

Next chapter will have some romance! Please review this I really wanna know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Well next chapter is here and I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 11

The pair sat next to each other in silence until Caleb spoke to the smaller girl.

"It's weird you know." He commented looking around the area of the park. When he saw Will look at him he continued.

"I have never come back here since he ran away I almost felt this was our spot you know?" Will had to smile a little at what he said since it was sweet in its own way. They soon fell back into silence which suited both parties just fine. Will was lost in thought about what she should do about the police who were looking for her and then they will ask about her father which she really couldn't answer.

"What will happen now? I mean we can't go back to how things use to be everything has changed."

"So what, it could be for the better." Will scoffed at him and looked around the empty park which was getting dark.

"How can this get better? My mom wants to go to Meridian to see what I have done with my life why I was failing my classes for! I have a son who she also wants to meet and his father shouldn't even care." He looked sharply at her.

"But he does…"

"He does." Caleb wrapped an arm round Will tightly and she hung onto him like he was her lifeline.

"Why not let your mother into your other side of life, it could bring you closer." He held a finger to her lips as she opened it to speak.

"Your father died it's true but why deny your mother to get to now the real and full you?" He asked her and she promptly closed her mouth thinking over what he said. _Sure I wanted my mother to part of my life and it would be good not to have to lie to her anymore but after what happen to my father would someone go after her to get me and the heart?_ The thoughts were stopped when she felt Caleb's arm around her shoulders rubbing the top of her right arm and it felt nice but she soon pulled away, looking away from him she didn't see the hurt look pass in Caleb's green eyes.

"Will?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I don't know what to do, I would love to share my whole life fully with my mother but what if enemies use her to get to me like they got to my father I couldn't go though that again." Her watery eyes were getting worse again and Caleb grasped her small hand in his rather large one.

"Will you can't blame yourself what happen would have happened even if he hadn't known about Meridian so that wasn't the reason he was killed." He made small patterns on her hand with his thumb and continued.

"You were so brave when you faced us and you have always faced challenges with that bravery I sometimes wished I had. You will know what to do when the time comes I know it." She smiled at him and then she teased him.

"Ok Doctor Phil I will trust myself but hell Caleb when did you get so good at advice?"

"What can I say? You bring out that side of me." He smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. Will soon pulled back and asked.

"What about Cornelia? We can't do this to her." Caleb knew she was right but he wasn't pleased to have to think of her right at this moment. But he knew maybe he had to speak with her and soon it wasn't fair on anyone affected by what was going on.

"We should go back and face the jury." Will stood up and Caleb just after her.

"What about your mom?" He just had to ask.

"I will talk will Elyon to ask if she can go and stay in the palace. As much as it pains me to say it you were right I want her to know everything and she will." She starts to walk away and smirks when she sees Caleb's face changed from pleased to insulted.

"Hey!" He called after her and ran behind her to get to the portal in the sliver dragon, Will was the first one in due to the fact she had a head start. Yan Lin watched the much more cheerful girl walk in and past her since she was in the back hidden from view. Caleb was in next and he was complaining about it being unfair how she got a head start.

The pair went down the steps to the basement and the portal; the old woman frowned slightly then smiled at the thought that crossed her mind. She went back to ordering people around.

The pair of teenagers walked though into the portal that went into the palace where Hay Lin greeted them.

"Your back!" She leapt and knocked over Caleb to get to Will who smiled at her friend and hugged her back while sticking her tongue at the young man who was pouting on the floor.

"Sorry I bailed on you I had to talk to my mom about what had happen." She told Hay Lin who was crushing her; _they must have thought I have left again._

"I wasn't going to leave again sorry to scare you like that." She told her hoping to get her to let go it didn't work. Caleb noticed that Will was turning blue and was quick to tell the small air guardian to let her go, when she did Will fell to the ground trying to get her breath back.

"Ok well where is Cornelia I need to talk to her." Caleb asked the apologizing girl who stopped saying sorry to Will long enough to point him to the gardens. He thanks her and runs off but takes one more look at Will who was now standing up and when she saw his eyes on her she smiled slightly and he could almost here her say _good luck._

Running down the halls to the door to the gardens he rushed out to talk to the blond beauty that he saw was under a tree looking at the hole in the wall Will had caused. Walking over to her he looked down unsure what to really say to her, Cornelia felt eyes on her and she looked up and smiled at the figure of her boyfriend standing over her.

"Caleb…I'm so happy to see you." She patted the ground next to her and the nineteen year old sat next to her and she leaned into him.

"I forgive you about what happened between you and Will." She smiled into him but frowned when she felt him stiffen against her. Looking up she saw him not looking at her he seemed detached from her and it scared her. She thought if she told him she forgave him then it would be alright but looking at him she saw it would never be back to how it was.

"Caleb please tell me you are here to tell me that its time to go home together and everything will be back to how it was…please." She reminded Caleb of a small child who wanted something she knew she couldn't get.

"Cornelia I love you but it can't be the same after this…"

"If this is about Liam I understand, you feel the need to be his father and I will support you." She clutched his shirt and started to cry into him.

"You have to understand it wasn't a one night thing I think I have feelings for Will but I don't know anymore." He didn't know what to say to her and he didn't see Elyon walk over after hearing what was going on. She knelt next to the sobbing girl and told Caleb to go and she will talk to him later. But she didn't look mad just understanding.

Caleb smiled in thanks then ran towards Will's room hoping to find her with Liam and as he took two steps at a time he could hear someone walking in her room and when he opened the door there was Will placing Liam in the crib and she turned to look at him.

"Have you spoken to her?" But he didn't answer he was just looking at her taking her in. Will got a little nervous at the stare but Caleb made himself clear when he walked right over to her and kissed her. Will got lost in the kiss but alarms went off and she pulled back.

"What about Cornelia?" She asked breathlessly but all Caleb did was kissed her cheek just touching her lips.

"Don't talk please I need." He placed a kiss to her lips and he looked deep into her surprised brown eyes and continued where he left off and Will let him.

Please review I love getting them and knowing if you enjoyed my work.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter hope you all like it!

Chapter 12

It had three days since Caleb had spoken to Cornelia about what had been going on between him and Will; the earth guardian hadn't spoken to the pair for almost the whole time. She had gone home and the others didn't know what was going on but they knew it had it be about Will and Caleb since neither was rarely seen without the other. It was the forth day that Elyon pulled Will aside to have some tea with herself to talk about what is going on.

Taking the seat across from the blond princess Will took the cup of tea and had a sip feeling the taste of the sweet tea. Elyon watched her face she seemed relax but tried from everything that has happened to her.

"Will I know you want to ask me something," Seeing Will's face she continued.

"Caleb told me about your mother and her wanting to visit Meridian." Elyon continued and noticed how Will's face changed and Elyon guessed she was planning how to get Caleb back for telling someone something they had spoken about in private.

"Before you plan your revenge talk to me." With that she too took a sip from her white and pink cup. Will sighed knowing she had to talk about letting her mother come here even though the whole thought scared the living daylights out of her.

"After my father I ran as you know I went to earth to tell my mother about what happened…I told her everything about the last few years."

"Bet that was a real shock." She commented rather dryly and Will chuckled at her glad she could keep her slightly more upbeat for the last few days.

"Well it was I was surprised she didn't call 999 to get me some 'help'. Instead she wants to come here! Here of all places I mean I guess understand why but…"

"You're scared about everything that could happen." She finished for her and the red head nodded and held onto the heart like it was a life line the warmth comforted her as she got ready to ask about letting her come and stay at the palace.

"I gave it some thought and I was wondering I wanted to let her come and be part of this part of my life but I hoped you would let her stay here for the visit I wanted to give her the tour but she would be in shock."

"Sure it is the safest place and I would be happy to let her stay but what about the funeral of your father will it be on earth or here." She asked the dreaded question.

Taking a deep breath she looked at her small hands and told her that the police are looking for the three of them and if his body is found they will always be looking for his murders and they would never find them.

"So I want him buried here in a few days time I know he wouldn't have minded." Elyon nodded at her then made a mental note to get the arrangements set for his funeral but there was know something else on her mind about what has been going on in the last couple of days.

"Will what is going on between you and Caleb and don't say nothing since you two are rarely apart you are acting like a courting couple."

"You have been here to long; courting couple? But really I don't know what is going on with my life between us. He seems confused about his feelings I don't know if he wants Cornelia still but I think he may do." Her eyes held confusion and tears and Elyon thought back to when she comforted Cornelia and knew she needed a good long talk with Caleb.

"Well is it ok if I could borrow two guards I think they will be needed to carry my mother's bags." Elyon smirked softly but agreed and called for two seven foot tall guards and Will told them to follow her. She watched the three figures walking away two looking nervous thinking that the girl wanted target practice, the princess went off to find a maid to get a room ready and sort out the funeral arrangements for the Will.

Suzanne Vandom was making a cup of tea thinking back to the short visit from her daughter who had gone off again. Sighing she added two spoonful of sugar and made her way to the living room but stopped short when she saw a large blue thing in the middle of the room. But the strangest part was that her daughter had just come though it with two monsters!

"Ahhh!" She screamed and dropped her cup which shattered and she fainted on the spot. Will just sweat dropped and went over to her and pulled her up from the floor on to the sofa. After telling the two guards to take a seat she walked into the bathroom looking for some smelling salts to wake her up. Finding them she placed them under her nose and slowly Suzanne awoke to find her daughter looking over her.

"Will I thought I just saw a blue thing then you monsters." She told her meekly and Will had to hold in a laugh as she helped her up and the dark haired woman saw the portal and the two blue/green guards wave at her sheepishly. She turned to look at her daughter who told her she was coming to Meridian with her and those 'monsters' were the princesses guards.

"I'm sorry it was a shock it's not what a woman usually sees in her lounge." She smiled weakly at Will who giggled but knew what she meant.

"Mom go pack some cloths you are staying with me at the palace at lest till tomorrow. Dad's funeral is taking place then." Will fiddled with her the frayed ends of her tee shirt and Suzanne held back her tears but had to ask why in Meridian.

"I don't want the police to search for his murders if I took his body back so I thought it best to let him be buried there. Elyon had been kind enough to arrange it all for me." Will watched her mother walk out and she told the guards named Gill and Raid to wait there while she took a look round some things.

Walking into her bedroom she took a good look round her eyes were drawn to the picture of herself and Matt. Picking it up she smiled wondering what he was doing right now. Did he miss her or forget her? She took note of her other pictures of the girls and Caleb who was getting dragged everywhere but there was one of the two of them taken by Irma when they weren't looking. It was of them talking while eating at the fun fair that they had visited even Elyon had gone that day. Will had some candy floss on her nose which Caleb was taking off and eating, the picture was her yelling gross and going to punch him while he laughed at her.

Will just smiled at that time even then she felt something maybe more then friendship but she shook her head and looked at her bed that was neat since she hadn't slept in it on it was her favourite frog stuffed toy called Prince (That is what my one is called!) she hugged him and sat down on her bed not seeing her mother at the door frame watching her.

"Will I'm ready to go." She snapped her daughter out of her thought and she stood up to take her to Meridian. The two poor guards were standing holding about twenty bags and Will looked at her mother who shrugged at her.

"I didn't know what to bring." Rolling her eyes Will walked though the portal after the guards dragging her mother who was saying this wasn't going to work. But she was silenced as they came into the court yard Suzanne was shocked and turned to look all around her taking it all in.

"Will this is…" She saw Will hold out a pink crystal which glowed and closed the portal.

"Why did you do that? How did you do that?" She was confused at first then remembered that she had spoke of the heart and how at first it was her only talent.

"Mrs. Vandom welcome to my home." Elyon walked over from the open doors and told the guards to let the maids show them where to take those bags. Suzanne looked at the princess and remembered when she last saw her at her apartment trying to plan a school thing she couldn't remember what right now.

"Let's get you settled in then we should show you round maybe after the funeral." Elyon started to lead her away and Will took the chance to go see her son who was being watched by Caleb.

Finding him in one of the less used room he had Liam on the ground telling him all the different things he was going to do with him when he got older. Will felt out of place but needed to get Liam to introduce him to her mother, his grandmother.

"My moms here I need Liam so she can meet him." He looked up and smiled at her which she returned hesitantly.

"Caleb after dads funeral I am going back to earth for a little while so we can both think for a bit alone and away so we both can find out what we truly want." With that she picked Liam up and walked out to her mother's room. Caleb watched her go upset but he knew both of them needed time to think things over.

Will walked over to the door where Elyon told her would be her mother's room and even from the outside she could here her talking to herself about the room and the view. Taking a deep breathe Will walked in holding her son close, Suzanne turned and looked at her daughter and the bundle she was holding.

"Is that..?" She nodded and the older woman almost ran over to take a look at her grandson who laughed at her as she took him and cooed at how cute he was. Will watched with a smile at the scene; outside a storm was brewing for the day ahead.

Ok I'm done I want people to tell me how to improve and if they liked it or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the cookie it was great! And here is the unlucky chapter!

Chapter 13

The day was calm not what you really wanted from the weather for this kind of day; Will had wanted the day to be storming to reflect just how she felt but instead it was slightly humid. Walking out of her room Will checked she looked alright her short black dress suited her and her hair was pulled back showing her sorrow filled face, Liam was in Will's arms he could fill the sorrow in the air and was quiet so with her son Will made her way to her mother's room to get her for the funeral.

Suzanne was staring out the window looking over this other world and thinking of how her daughter could fight for so long for this world and how she could just dismiss the fact she came home with bruises and cuts all the time.

"I really I'm a bad mother." She spoke out loud and looked at her long navy blue skirt with matching top; Jonathan hated black so she would honour him by not wearing it. She played with a strand of black hair and watched the guards move this around ready for the service. A dark wood coffin was pulled on a cart she took a note of it and the horses had black ribbon decorating their manes and tails.

Walking to the large bed the older woman sat down till a knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. In walked her daughter and grandson but she didn't smile not today she just let Will mourn since in the last year they had grown close.

"You ready for today mom?"

"No not really but we have to go don't we?" She looked at her seventeen year old who was watching her son who she noted looked nothing like her well maybe he had her nose. Will had only told her that he wasn't Matt's so she didn't know for sure but he looked a lot like that friend of Will's Caleb.

Outside in the yard a small group had gathered, all the guardians had shown up Cornelia was glaring slightly at Caleb who wouldn't meet her glare. Elyon was waiting for the last members of their group. Suzanne walked out holding Liam who was staring at her trying to grab her hair; Will was last and took her place next to Hay Lin who wrapped her arm round her. The group made their way to the funeral grounds, which was a few hills covering in markers showing where the dead were buried.

The actually ceremony was very much like one on earth most likely because Elyon had told the guy who was talking what to say but it was nice as funerals go, the guardians were quiet and had they head bowed and all that could be heard was the gurgling of Liam in Will's arms. She had asked to hold him during the ceremony. She had tears in her eyes during most of it but she tried to hold it together at least till she could be alone. She looked at her friends all of whom were now watching the casket being lowered to the floor, most had looks that had sadness but she knew that others things were going on behind this scene so she thought it was a mixture of all those things.

After the funeral Will handed Liam to the blond princess who cuddled him and headed back to the palace with the others only Suzanne and Will were left by the grave, both didn't say anything but soon Will walked away not wanting to look at what was left of her father. She walked to the top of the tallest hill which she could over look the entire town below herself.

"This is amazing Will, you have done so much good and have grown and I couldn't see it when you were younger. I am sorry for not seeing it before and I wished you had told me about this place it looks so peaceful."

"It wasn't when we first came here but Elyon has done wonders on it." A nasty wind picked up and Will hugged herself and finally turned to her mother and whispered.

"I'm ready to go home now." Suzanne was happy to hear her say that but she thought she wanted to go home for the wrong reasons but right now she was happy to take her home.

"Alright let's go home." Together they made their way back though the town Suzanne was staring at the odd looking people who smiled at the weakly smiling leader of the guardians of the veil.

Walking into the palace they were met by Elyon and Caleb both were sitting together talking to each other quietly. They looked up at the pair of females who had walked inside the main doors both silent. When they pasted the pair the smaller girl spoke.

"Liam is in your room asleep."

"Thanks Elyon but I will be leaving to go back to earth thank you for letting me stay." Will smiled sadly, she would miss staying with her but she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Caleb watches Will's back as she walked away; she didn't want to be near him and just when things were starting to fall into place. Will started to pack her things away in her bag and Liam was holding the swirl ball with Suzanne looking at him.

"This father is that boy Caleb isn't it?" She asked at last since she only said it was a friend's boyfriend. All she did was nod slowly and folded her white top with a pink butterfly on the front. Her mother knew not to push she was scared she would push her away and she had only gotten her back. Sighing she picked up her grandson and watched as her daughter zipped up her bag and walked towards the door with her mother and son following her.

When they walked though the portal into the Vandom's apartment Will smiled and collapsed on the sofa she was glad to be home no matter how many memories that were held here. Will closed her eyes and waved her hand to close the portal which made Suzanne jump. She sat on the other sofa looking at her daughter and sighed knowing she wasn't going to open up to her so she placed Liam down on the rug to play with the odd ball she went to make some food for herself and Will.

Will had been on earth almost a week and she was missing meridian and its people mostly Elyon and their girly morning talks. She missed the guards who would greet her as she passed heck she even missed Caleb and his following her around talking about anything he could think of and playing with Liam. She was alone in the apartment her mother had taken Liam out to the mall to get him lord only knows. The weather was bad today the storm was heavy the rain drops hit heavily against the window. She threw the book across she was trying to read across the room and stood up and started to pace she was bored and needed some air so she grabbed a light jacket and walked out right into the rain.

Jumping between the shelters hoping not to get to wet she passed the sliver dragon but chose not to stop by, all the girls knew she was back but she hadn't tried to hang out their weren't ready to be close friends or even friends yet. She dropped her eyes from the sign and walked away the rain hit her and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the coldness of the rain against her skin.

"Will is that you?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. Turning round she saw a face of someone she hadn't seen in a year, a face she was in love with for so long.

"Matt…"

Next chapter will be up soon I hope! Please review this!


	14. Chapter 14

Ok done the next chapter I hope you all like it I have trouble writing it.

Chapter 14

The pair just stared at each other unsure of what to say to each other. Matt held a dark blue umbrella over his head and Will's head to keep her dry as well, she smiled gratefully at him but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Will where have you been?" Matt finally asked and his once girlfriend sighed and muttered something about her father and staying with him. He looked unconvinced but didn't voice his opinions.

"What to get out of here maybe get some hot chocolate?" He asked hopefully with big pleading eyes that Will couldn't say no too so they walked together to get something to warm themselves up with.

In Meridian Caleb had stayed with Aldarn working in the shop to give the women in his life space.

"You now Caleb if I had two women in love with me I would not complain." The green skinned man joked as he heated the metal for a sword.

"Well I have one in love the other hates me or both hate me I don't know girls are to confusing." He groaned as he sat watching his closest friend work. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest like someone was pulling at it. Outside it started to rain.

Will was sitting across from Matt holding onto her hot drink absorbing its warmth into her body, neither had spoken noting knowing where to start.

"Matt I need too…"

"Don't Will I am just happy to see you." He reached over and took her hand in his the small teen didn't know what to do but she had to tell him about her son but Matt seemed to have other things in mind. Pulling her hand away and placing both in her lap she asked.

"How is your music going?"

"Ok we haven't made a deal yet but we are getting loads of gigs." Matt looked at Will's hidden hands but mentally shrugged it off.

"But we are close to getting a deal I can feel it."

"You have been saying that for three years." Matt frowned and took a sip from his drink.

"You could be more supportive."

"Don't I was but after you missed our dates and they were pretty big ones I understood for most of it but it was hard not to see the one you love." She closed her eyes but instead of thinking of Matt she saw a tall cocky green eyed rebel leader. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up at the sound of Matt's voice.

"I was supportive while you played hero in some other world."

"I never played hero I had to be a hero not of choice. You saw what I was doing."

"Yeah looking to sexy little fairy thing in front of that guy!" His voice rose.

"What guy? I only had eyes for you!" Will glared at Matt who didn't look sorry but he did lower his voice.

"You know what guy that Caleb you two made me sick pretending just to be friends but I saw the way his eyes darted to you! Even your eyes were checking him out!"

"I was looking out for him he had no powers."

"Neither did I!" Matt hissed at her and Will slump down in her seat.

"But it was never your fight, it was Caleb's he was apart of Meridian." She knew it was hard but this was getting too heated and people were staring at them. Matt glanced down at his nearly empty drink and what came from Will's mouth next threw him though a loop.

"But you were right, I have a son with him and that's why I left."

"You cheated on me? How could you I thought you loved me?"

"I did, do but something changed and now I have a son and you can deal with it!" The drinks on the table started to shake and Will held back tears.

"I don't want to be forgiven I don't deserve it but I want to be your friend Matt. I need them right now." She looked down at her shaking hands.

"No why should I even stay here with you. I can't believe I fell for you Will. You are a slut to sleep around with your best friend's boyfriend and behind my back I never want to see your face again!" He stood up and left slamming the door behind him, Will sat there pain ripped though her. She had loved him so much in the end she left the drink and ran out into the rain not caring.

Caleb grabbed his chest and one thought ran though his mind, _Will_ he ran out into the storm to get to a portal even though it was in the palace. No one stopped him going in since they all knew him as he passed Elyon's favourite room the princess smiled into her drink.

"About time too."

Caleb made it though to the portal room where two portals glowed one to the sliver dragon the other to Cornelia's basement. He didn't know what one to take since both he would have to explain to someone when a third portal appeared so he thought best to go though that one and ran though it.

Will was running the rain had gone though all her cloths her tears mingled with the rain no one would know she was crying about from the fact her eyes were red rimmed and her sobs echoed though the bust streets. Most passer-by's felt for the small girl running and bumping into people as she passed them, she made her way to the bridge and slid down the bank and cried as she slipped and rolled in the mud to the bottom. She cried for the love she lost for her father and for the love she had gained in her heart.

Caleb was looking though the streets the portal had left him in the park where he thought Will might be but he soon found out she wasn't there, so he ran into the streets looking for her he just knew she wasn't at home something inside told him that. As he ran down another street that looked the same as all the others he felt a fist connect to his jaw. Falling back he saw it was Matt Will's ex glaring down at him.

"Why would Will want you!" He yelled at went to kick him, Caleb grabbed his leg and pulled him over knocking him to the ground. Getting up both boys looked at each other Matt raised a fist to hit him but Caleb was ready and dodged him.

"I would have given Will everything she could ever want! But she chose you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She had sex with you! Had a son with you!" He ran at him and Caleb punched him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him and the teenager fell to the wet ground.

"She couldn't of done it she was mine always mine." He muttered Caleb was confused at why he was talking like this, but when he heard him call Will a slut he lifted him up and slammed him into a wall.

"Don't you ever call her that!" His green eyes almost glowed in anger against the cold rain.

"That's want she is letting you be her first how much did you pay her?" Matt sneered mostly out of pain he was hurting and he wanted everyone who hurt him to feel pain. Caleb was about to hurt him but the pain in his soul and heart made him let Matt drop to the floor where he sobbed.

"I don't have time for this but if I ever find out you hurt Will I will hunt you down along with some of my friends. I hope then you aren't hoping for children." With that he took off leaving the broken hearted Matt on the ground.

He had no idea where Will was but he continued to look and then a thought struck him the bridge it was quiet and no one really went there anymore. It would be the best place to hide from the world. Making his way over there he looked at where they normally practiced all the time. He couldn't hear anything apart from the sound of the rain hitting the ground, when suddenly he heard it a sob. Then another rang out looking down the bank he saw a figure laying on the ground in a ball. Caleb could see red and knew it was her.

"Will!" He jumped and slid down the bank next to her crying form, when he touched her shoulder she flinched and looked up at him.

"Caleb I am so awful, I am what everyone thinks." She sat up the mud covered her cloths her wet hair stuck to her skin tears rolling down her face.

"No your not you made mistakes but everyone does and to be honest I'm glad I made loads or I would never have met you. And we wouldn't have a son and I never would have seen earth for what it was." He hugged her shaking form and she clung to him.

"But Matt…"

"Was wrong you are a great person and he is a loser for not seeing what I see." She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Even when I look like this?" She pointed to the mud covered cloths and face, to the wet hair and tear streaked face.

"Especially when you look like this." He lightly placed a kiss on her lips and hugged her; his head resting on hers.

"I hate you." She whispered into his chest and Caleb felt his heart breaking.

"Why?" He croaked out.

"Because you made me fall in love with you."

Please review it I'm begging you!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews! This is a rather short chapter no real meaning behind it but I like it hope you do too.

Chapter 15

The pair had sat in the rain together for a good few hours; both were shivering and sneezing from all the rain. Caleb was holding onto Will for his life she had said it! She told him she loved him and he felt he could rival Hay Lin's flying but right now he knew they had to get out of this rain. Shifting his weight he stood up and the small teen wrapped her arms round his neck muttering about not being able to walk. Sighing but smiling Caleb walked up the side of the slope to get to the pavement, it took a while since the mud was slippery he made it to the top and walked towards the centre of Heatherfield towards Will's apartment.

The pair finally made it to the Vandom's apartment and Will held out her key and opened the door for the pair. Suzanne walked out from her room and was about to yell at Will till she saw it was Caleb and Will together, the former being carried in and placed on the sofa. She reluctantly let go of the tall ex-rebel leader and looked at her mother who had grabbed some towels for the pair of them.

"What happened?" She asked the pair both of whom were drying themselves the best they could but it was a losing battle.

"I met up with Matt and it didn't go so well." Will spoke and Caleb agreed rubbing his bruise he had gotten from the ex. Both noticed and he shrugged it off saying emotions were high, Will lowered her gaze and felt like going after Matt she was now filled with rage and wanted nothing more then to rip his head off.

"Maybe you should take a shower both of you." She saw the looks she was getting and quickly corrected herself.

"Separately." Will told Caleb he should go first but he shook his head, but when Will continued to tell him to go he picked her up and started to carry her to the bathroom.

"Let me go!"

"No way you were out there longer then me, so in you go!" He dumped her in and when she stood up he kissed her on the lips as he turned the water on to warm and Will snapped out of her shock to start yelling at him as he stepped out to let her shower.

He waited in the living room alone since Liam was asleep in Will's room and Suzanne was making some tea to warm them up. He shivered in his wet mud covered cloths when Suzanne walked in she tutted and handed him a mug of hot tea which he accepted and drank from letting the warm liquid warm him up.

"I have some of my boyfriend's cloths here that should fit you." She went into her room with Caleb calling his thanks as Will walked out in a towel and Caleb had to low whistle at her which she blushed and walked into her room slamming her door.

Suzanne had come out with some cloths seeing her daughter walking into her room she smiled and handed the cloths over to the tall green eyed young man. He thanked her and walked inside the bathroom to get warmed up and changed. When he had finished he walked out in the sweatpants and tee shirt that looked a little tight on him due to the muscles he had received from his fighting. Will was sitting on the sofa legs curled under her holding her mug close to her chest.

He smiled at the sight she looked so small and fragile but looks were deceiving and she could be dangerous when angered. His wet cloths were taken from him to be clean and he thanked the older woman who just smiled and shooed him towards the sofa. He took a seat next to the guardian leader and picked up his mug which was slightly cold at his point. He felt the weight next to him move and something leaning against looking down Will was leaning against his shoulder not looking at him but at her half finished tea.

Caleb sighed and relaxed next to her and closed his eyes and didn't see the mother watching the pair listening to them as Will spoke.

"I was lying before." She looked up at him her large reddish brown eyes bore into his forest green eyes.

"About?"

"Hating you I don't not really; I was scared that it felt right. Like we were meant to be, listen to me I sound like a school girl." She joked slightly causing him to smile and she continued.

"I mean I think I always liked you even before you and Cornelia were together. I just didn't tell you in time but then Matt came and I thought it was a faze and I felt happy. But then when he started forgetting things and we started to talk those feelings came back and was still here maybe even stronger then before." She finished her speech and watched his reactions but all he did was wrap an arm round her and whisper.

"I felt the same since the day I caught you in that pit." Will smiled into him as they sat in her apartment their son was in the next room. And for once she felt like nothing could go wrong.

Suzanne smiled at the scene her little girl was growing up; going into her bedroom she looked over the crib where Liam was sleeping peacefully. She traced a line against his face, she couldn't believe he was here she thought she had lost her daughter but she got her back with a grandson to boot she was the happiest she had been in a long time.

It was getting late and Caleb knew he should get moving they were still sitting together on the sofa neither had spoken but they didn't need to both were content how they were. Moving slightly Will look up at him.

"I have to go its late." He reluctantly got up and Will also stood.

"I'll open a portal for you." Her tone was a sad one as she went to get the heart which was in her room. Bumping into her mother Suzanne told them Caleb has to stay his cloths are here.

"He will take the sofa." Walking into the bedroom Suzanne came out with blankets and pillows for him.

"Hope you will be comfortable here."

"I will I have slept on worse things." He took the stuff as Will went to get Liam fed and washed but as she took him to the bathroom Caleb stole him and went in to wash him but Will was at his heels telling him how to do it. The dark haired woman smiled and went to check on the washing.

It was at three when Caleb was woken up by weight added to the sofa opening his eyes he made out the shape of Will who was sitting near his feet. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought about how will Cornelia take us being well I guess…"

"In love?" He saw her nod and he opened up his arms where she crawled into his arms and he hugged her.

"Don't worry we will face it together."

"Promise?" Her voice almost sounded like a child's.

"Promise." As he finished the word he felt Will's lips on his own he was more then happy to respond and she broke apart and got up only to get under the blanket with him. He wrapped his arms around her and she used his chest as a pillow.

That was how they were found in the morning by Suzanne who smiled but left them sleep both wore a face of contentment and Will seemed totally relaxed. Drinking her morning coffee the woman prepared Liam's bottle for his morning feed. Walking out and into the bedroom she saw the pair moving,_ must be waking up._ She quickly left them she had heard them talking early in the morning and knew they hadn't done anything wrong.

Will opening her eyes to feel herself moving up and down and a heartbeat in her ear, shifting her head she saw Caleb's sleeping face. Reaching up she brushed a stray hair from his face and he started to stir. Will pulled her hand back and placed it on his bare chest; she had taken note of that last night. It was almost like a reply of a year ago waking up like this but this time the sight of a sleeping Caleb brought a smile to her face. Reaching up again her hand was caught by Caleb who opened an eye and smiled at her.

"You know that isn't very fair thing to do to a guy."

"Can't help it you look so cute when asleep and so perfect to touch." She rested her head on her hand and Caleb held onto her other one but had placed it down but was still holding it.

"We should get up."

"Yeah we should." Caleb looked down at his red headed angel who looked so perfect at the moment he didn't want to move. Neither made any attempt to move away.

"I thought we should move to get going to well I don't know."

"I do, tell the others about what happened." Will buried her face into the well muscled chest taking in his smell his hand gently made its way though her hair.

"Do we have too? Cant we just stay here?" The young man asked looking at the ceiling.

"We have to."

"Fine let's go to the firing squad." He sighed dramatically causing Will to giggle into his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

I am so happy people like this story, it was a story I thought people wouldn't like and it has done even better then Lost a story I thought I would never be able to beat. Anyway I love the reviews I get from all of you and hope you will enjoy my work for as long as I write.

Sorry about my really bad grammar I will be looking at this chapter and try my best not to make a mistake. Now on with the story!

Chapter 16

The pair were now moving around in the apartment getting ready to go to the sliver dragon to meet the others. Caleb was given his cloths back which he was happy to change into and smiled as he flopped onto the sofa, Liam in his arms gurgling happily as he went up into the air. The meridian born man smiled at his mini version and looked behind the baby to see Will walking out of her room with Liam's baby bag on her shoulder.

Will wasn't looking at him and Caleb didn't mind he was to busy looking her over, she was wearing a white tank top that was perfect on her small form, it had a small pink butterfly on the front. As Will turned to look though the bag to check everything was inside the bag, her top slid up slightly showing her stomach which was flat but a small line was seen Caleb thought it was a stretch mark but wasn't sure. Her low cut jeans suited her height and look, but it was cold so it wasn't the best idea of clothing.

"You should be wearing something a bit warmer."

"I know and I will put a jacket on ok?" She told him while looking up and smiled as she saw him holding Liam in his arms like he was.

The pair walked down the street together Caleb was still holding Liam, he never wanted to let him go or he may find he will never hold him again. The silver dragon loomed up ahead of the small group, they weren't a family yet maybe they never would be but right now they were together to face as Caleb put it the firing squad. Reaching out for his hand Will whispered.

"Ready?" Taking her hand he replied.

"As I'll ever be." Walking inside the restaurant was pretty empty since it was early on a Sunday morning. But in the corner there was a full table; Hay Lin was talking to Irma who was just nodding every so often. Taranee was looking though some photos with the help of Yan Lin who was giving her thoughts when ever she walked by. The earth guardian was looking out of the window with a sad impression on her face. A pang of guilt went though Caleb as he looked at her but he felt his hand being squeezed by his little smart mouthed Will who was looking at them with a worried expression.

Yan Lin noticed them first and looked at her entwined hands and raised an eyebrow from what she knew the baby was theirs but were not together, well not yet. The rest of the table noticed the pair and greeted them in their own way; Hay Lin waved them over and moved up to make room for Will. Who took the seat gratefully; Taranee said hello and then went back to her photos not showing anyone them apart from the old woman. Irma was warming up to them slowly and smiled and looked towards Cornelia who hadn't spoken or even looked up at the new members of the table. Caleb sat next to Irma who spoke in a rather loud voice.

"Now what is up with the hand holding?" Will looked nervous between Caleb and Cornelia, mostly Cornelia, who had now turned to look at Irma and ask; what the hell was she talking about.

"They walked in holding hands which was odd I know you two are close with Caleb's mini me and all but really hand holding?" She narrowed her blue eyes at Will since Caleb was hiding behind Liam and trying not to look at them. Will muttered traitor under her breath at him and looked at the now suspicious looking blond and looked away.

"What is going on with the two of you?" Yan Lin asked as she pointed to a photo on Taranee's lap.

"Well the thing is that Caleb and I have come to an understanding amongst ourselves, wow I sound like an old woman." Will joked but seeing the looks she was getting she knew she had to tell them but it was hard, with Cornelia sitting across from her, the ex-girlfriend of her new found love who was most likely in love with him still. It was Caleb who spoke next passing Liam over to Irma, who looked at the four almost five month grabbing at her top.

"Cornelia, Will and I have found something I thought I would never feel." He reached over to her and she suddenly understood what he was telling her by looking into his eyes and she stood up.

"I can't believe you!" She made her way past the table and him but he reached out to her, grabbing her arm.

"Cornelia let me explain…" SLAP! He let go of her arm and grabbed him cheek which was red. The earth guardian glared at him and stormed out of the silver dragon. Caleb headed towards the door to stop her but a hand reached out and stopped him. It was Taranee who was looking at the blonds retreating form.

"Let her go and calm down, she will come back." She pulled him back to his seat and Hay Lin turned to Will and asked.

"What is going on? Spill it!"

"Well it started with me running into Matt…"

Cornelia was upset; no she was angered, no furious with not only at Will and Caleb but herself she had missed the signs of them falling for each other. She walked down one of the busy streets when she heard a voice.

"_It was never your fault; you and Caleb were meant to be."_ Looking around she couldn't see where the voice from coming from and no one else seemed to notice the voice. Walking away from the crowds the earth wielder sat alone on a bench at a bus stop just to catch her breath and to sort out her thoughts. She had felt like crying since she had figured it out, that look she saw in his green eyes had spoken volumes, he was in love and not with her. Maybe he had never truly loved her just waiting for Will to be free.

"And neither waited for that." Thinking to the son they now had the son she wanted with Caleb, was Will's and they were going to play happy families.

"_You don't need them to have his son."_ This time the sound came from right next to her, looking to her side Cornelia was shocked, the voice was from a girl with black hair and pale almost ghostly pale skin. She was wearing Meridian cloths which looked rich, her eyes were empty looking right though Cornelia making her shiver.

"Who are you?"

"_I am your cure."_ Reaching out the girl touched her hand and rage consumed the guardian and she screamed and both disappeared.

Will sat straighter in the seat she was in, looking outside she felt something tugging at the heart. Liam started to whimper in Irma's arms and the heart glowed green then blood red then back to pink.

"What is going on?" Hay Lin asked looking round between Liam and the heart both were acting odd.

"A shift has occurred and we must be ready to stop it." Yan Lin stepped out of the kitchen and had a look on her face which scared the small group.

"We should get Cornelia the heart went green maybe it meant she is in trouble." Will went to stand up with the others.

"It is too late she has gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Irma asked.

"That I do not know but she will be back when she is ready but she would have changed for the worst." She sighed.

In a large dark mansion in the depths of the forests in Meridian Cornelia was sitting on a high back chair, in a large room the only other thing was a mirror, across from her was the girl and Cornelia asked.

"Who are you?" Eyebrow rose looking unimpressed.

"_My name is the seer and you will help me."_ She walked out leaving the earth guardian to reflect and for her rage to grow.

Yay! I am finished this chapter and hope to get some reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok sorry for the wait but I cant wait to put this out and wanna know what you think of it so please reveiw!

Chapter 17

Cornelia was pacing, not because she was bored, which she was, not because she wanted out, which she did. No she was angry that little pain in the butt kid had left her in this room with only a chair and a mirror. The blond had already looked in the mirror and already wanted to smash it, it wasn't a mirror like earths ones, it was a weird one that showed her Will and her Caleb being together with their son. Them playing together and cuddling and kissing! It made her anger boil and she wanted out to stop them, her powers weren't working and she was ready to blow up the room to get out.

Outside the room the small girl known as the seer was watching from a bowl of smoke showing her pacing and screaming. She smiled to herself and waved a hand over the bowl this time it showed a young man next to an older Eylon talking to her, helping her to see the future along with his other siblings.

"This will change all I need is to kill the root." She smirked as she got back to looking at the raging Cornelia.

"Soon we will rein behind the queen." She smirked darkly into the mist.

On earth Will was pacing, sure she and the earth guardian never saw eye to eye but she was worried for her. She had gone missing and her family were worried but something told Will and the others she was in Meridian. Caleb watched her pace while holding Liam who watched his mother as well his green eyes followed her round.

"What if she is dead? Or held hostage and is scared?" This was Hay Lin listing things to the others in the room.

"Not helping." Irma sang to the smaller girl and went back to her piece of paper in front of her, no one spoke after that all to scare since Taranee was also pacing but her face was much angrier.

"We have to go find her maybe she is in Meridian, that way Eylon could help us look for her, she has troops she can send." Will spoke out the others weren't surprised at the idea since Will had come back she and Elyon were quite close with the portals open she went to visit almost daily.

"I agree she must be in Meridian and with Elyon's help we will maybe able to find her faster." Caleb looked at the others all of whom nodded and they headed into the basement of the sliver dragon to go though the portal.

Elyon was surprised to see the group, not that she wasn't happy; but when she asked where Cornelia was the looks told her all she needed to know.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" She was upset her best friend was missing and they only tell her after a week! She was now pacing after sending troops to look all over the place for her. The rest of the group watched mild amusement on their faces at how she was acting so much like Will.

"Yep they have now officially spent too much time together."

Cornelia was growing anxious she had no idea how much time had past since she had met the seer in the street but she knew one thing she hated that mirror and what it showed her. Walking over to it one more time she saw Will holding Caleb's hand with a child running around in front of them, pulling back her fist she smashed the glass of the mirror and fell against the wall. Tears of rage slid down her cheeks as she cursed them all.

The door opened and in walked the girl, in her hands was a box. Cornelia looked up at her and glared.

"You have passed the test, wrath has consumed you and you are ready." She smiled an eerie smile.

"Ready for what?" Cornelia's pale blue eyes looked up and the girl held the box out for her.

"What's in there?"

"Your new path." She opened the box inside there was a necklace much like the heart but instead of pink it was red and had black metal round it. Picking it up Cornelia felt power she had never felt before and she smiled as the energy of this crystal over took her and she transformed.

In the palace Liam started to scream and Will took him from Irma's arms and tried to calm him but he wouldn't calm down, Will had no idea what to do. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the guardians ran outside to see a large plant growing from the forest.

"What is that thing?" Irma gaped at it, it was black with many thorns and it was travelling towards the town and to the palace. Giving Liam to a woman who worked at the palace Will held out the heart and transformed the guardians, all of whom took off into the air with Caleb behind with the guards on foot.

Flying towards the plant Taranee shot a few strong fire balls at it burning it and it fell back but soon came forward again but this time stronger, Irma was flying with Hay Lin combining their powers to create ice and shattered the frozen parts. Will was on her own firing waves after waves of energy cutting it back but nothing seemed to stop it.

Then laughter was heard and not the good kind a bud was seen moving along with the plant and it opened to reveal Cornelia in a black and red version of her guardian form but with one difference she has thorns at her neck, wrists and waist. The guards had made it at last as the bud had opened and Caleb couldn't believe it was Cornelia she looked so dark.

"Ah I see you have met my pet." Her voice was cold and dark as she gently rubbed one of the vines. The guardians tried to fly over to her but were stopped by the thorny vines wrapping themselves round them.

"What happened to you?" Hay Lin coked out as the thorns cut into her throat, the others had their hands held together and Will had her whole body wrapped up due to her powers.

"I am stronger and better."

"No you look like some freak! Cornelia you are a guardian of the veil and as such you should act like it and let us go!" Taranee yelled at her and the blond turned to look at her and she raised the vine she was standing on to above them all.

"I was a guardian now I am a destroyer of the wrath!" She announced across the land and she was just about to finish them when she was stopped by a voice.

"Not yet we haven't got what we came here for and you are not powerful enough yet." The seer child walked out of the shadows and smiled at the struggling guardians.

"Hello? I am about to kill them!"

"But that is not why I have you the heart of rage so you will come back." She turned to walk back and Cornelia pouted up did turn and fly back on her now bat like wings. Dropping to the floor the guardians tried to catch their breath.

"What just happened?" Irma asked rubbing her bleeding arms, Hay Lin just coughed as Aldarn helped her up. Taranee walked over to Irma and shrugged still in shock at what had happened. Caleb rushed over to Will who had cuts over almost most of her body and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?" H asked looked her over apart from the cuts she was just in shock like the others.

"She was the shift, she turned against us; oh Caleb." She hugged him while he looked at where she had once been. Kissing her hair he stood up with her in his arms he felt her blood soaking into her shirt and he carried her back. The others where helped by the guards who looked worried.

Back at the old house Cornelia was yelling at the small seer.

"I almost had them! You wanted me to kill them didn't you?"

"Yes but the keeper is most protected by the heart you need to be stronger and take her out before she is able stop you, then we take care of her child. Her line must stop I have seen what all of her children will do." She spoke in a calm sort of voice thinking back to the visions she had of them.

"Children? She will have more?" Cornelia asked interested.

"Oh yes and her first is already here and must be killed before he is able to talk." She leaves the room leaving Cornelia alone in her thoughts. _Kill the baby and the mother to stop her line? Can I really do that?_

The seer walked into a large room with many books all her writings of what she sees, their was also a portrait of Prince Phobos hanging above the fireplace.

"I was the seer for you once and I will be for your sister." She spoke up to it.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok well my next chapter is ready to be put out there hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 18

Hay Lin was scared; the thorns had cut into her neck leaving small marks round her neck. Looking in a mirror at the white bandage wrapped round her thin neck and her arms she picked at them, the others all had bandages round them all. Will had the most but she was too busy outside training to stop Cornelia hoping not to really hurt her but just to stop her long enough to grab her.

Looking over to the window of the large room, she saw Will flying around she was covered in bandages and she was slow. Sighing she opened the window she saw Elyon walking over to her trying to get her to stop but Hay Lin knew no one could stop her, she wanted no one to get hurt again.

"Will you have to rest to gain back some strength." The small Princess called up to the panting leader, who ignored her and continued to fire off pink lighting in waves and flying up higher. Elyon sighed and walked back in leaving Will to train. She turned to watch her leave and she floated to the ground landing on her butt with a bump.

Bringing her legs closer to her chest she transformed back her wounds were reopened and her bandages were now red in colour. But she didn't feel any pain from them she was numb and was busy thinking of the change within Cornelia, it scared her, the look in her eyes they were filled with such rage. She didn't cry she just stood on shaky feet and held out her hand with the heart and transformed back into her guardian form and took to the air once again to attack an invisible enemy. She pushed herself harder and harder her wounds stung but she went on throwing waves of energy into the air. She was being watched with worried eyes.

Caleb sighed he was worried he saw how her wounds were bleeding and how she was pushing herself to hard. Looking across the room he was in he saw Liam asleep unaware of the struggle going on around him. Walking over to a chair the tall man slumped down into his seat and covered his eyes, all he could see was Will held in those thorny vines and Cornelia looking almost happy doing it. Sighing he didn't know how to make this better, he wanted Will to be safe and knowing the way Cornelia acted she wouldn't be but he didn't want to hurt his first girlfriend either.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" He asked the ceiling.

"That is the way of life." Looking up he saw it was Irma looking a little shy standing there. Caleb nodded to show her it was ok to come in. The brown haired girl stepped inside and walked over to the sitting man.

"We have to hope that we can save her." She sat on another chair across from him.

"What if we can't?"

"Don't say that!" Irma looked right into Caleb's eyes.

"We need Corny to be here, she is one of our best friends!" Tears were in her eyes and she started to sob into her hands, Caleb looked at her worried not knowing what to do about her.

Taranee was on her own inside the large library; she looking though the books, she had seen a small girl and there must be something about what Cornelia called herself. Flicking though the many pages of one book she wasn't having much luck. Throwing the book away from her she thought it was impossible to find out about what was happening to her. The book she had thrown hit a pile of other books knocking them over and opening them. One caught her eye walking over to it she saw a picture of the Heart ofCandracar along with another heart. Walking over she picked it up and read the passage in it and her eyes widened.

"I have to tell the others." She rushed out carrying the book open and she called the group together, most were easy to get into the meeting room but Will was in one of her moods about coming in and stopping training. In took Elyon to drag her down with her powers and Caleb to drag her in since she was too weak to use any power against him. Once they were all seated Taranee started on her speak showing them the pictures she found.

"It seems there are two hearts one to protect the other to destroy, kinda like ying and yang. Both hearts are powerful but the wrath heart needs someone who is filled with rage to control it, that's were Cornelia comes in, after finding out about Liam and her boyfriends true feelings she went over the edge and was seduced by the power of it. But I still don't know who she was with." She placed a finger against her chin in thought.

"Maybe I can fill that gap." Elyon looked nervous and stood up and Taranee took her seat and all eyes were on the Princess.

"Well I was looking though some of my brothers old books that were kept showing his life, so I be a better princess then he could ever be prince. Anyway I saw this one figure being repeated, she was called the seer and was his personal seer you know, telling him the future."

"And yet he always lost." Irma quipped the others smiled at her.

"Anyway…I did some more researching and it turned out she was trying to make herself more powerful in rule but my brother would have none of it and she claimed she would be back when the true heir was on the throne." She finished and looked at the group most were staring blankly.

"But she would be able to stop us if she can see the future right?" Hay Lin asked.

"No time is very fragile and can change at anytime if she wants. She is like a child very self centred and selfish when it comes to power and she wont stop at nothing to get it. She even took that form of a child to help her live longer." Elyon took a seat and leaned forward covering her hands.

"She was the one who got to Cornelia; she is the water to her flower of rage!" Will stood up and wavered on the spot and Caleb jumped up and steadied her. She smiled up in thanks and looked around at the group all looked like they could murder that little child they had seen.

"Time to plan."

Cornelia was thrown against the wall by a copy of Hay Lin other copies of the guardians were above her laughing and aiming their attacks at her, her rolled out of the way and vines came out and strangled them so hard that their heads were ripped from they bodies.

"Nicely done." The seer clapped as she walked over to her but the tall woman just whipped round and grabbed the child by the throat lifting her off the ground.

"I am stronger then you tell me, why shouldn't I kill you?" She asked her eyes blazed like she was under a spell. The seer looked at her right in the eye and spoke clearly.

"Wrath is blind, I see into the future ready to help you destroy. You need me whether you like it or not." She smirked and Cornelia's gripped tightened and she choked on the lack of air. She muttered a spell and the heart left Cornelia's body and into her hand. Letting go Cornelia snatched the heart back and stormed out with much grace leaving the seer on the ground watching her leave with slight fear of what she had created.

Please Please review it!


	19. Chapter 19

Done this chap now and hope you all like it!

Chapter 19

Not even a day had passed from finding out about the heart of wrath when Cornelia struck again. She raised the thorny vines that had yet to be named across the land over the towns and villages and even into the Infinite city the vines had wrapped they way round the pillars. Only the palace wasn't affected, the magic from the heart and Elyon was able to hold it at bay but it was getting stronger and the shield was cracking.

Inside many villagers were hiding in the many large rooms were make shift beds were laid out for them. To make them feel more protected the guardians chose to stay in their guardian forms. Their wounds were still visible but they were healing slowly and they were able to still use their powers enough to stop the plant getting closer to the palace. Irma was sitting down on an outside wall looking over the dark world which just a day ago looked so peaceful. She didn't hear Will walk behind her till she was behind her.

"Hey." She spoke out and leaned against the wall not looking at her. Irma looked at the older girl and went back to looking over the plant covered world.

"It's my fault isn't it?"

"What?" Irma looked down in surprise at Will who had a hard face on.

"It's my fault if Caleb and I never slept together then Liam wouldn't be around and all this would never have happened." She sighed and flew up to take a seat next to her and looked down at her boot covered feet. Irma watched her and turned to look at the plant that was moving again towards the shield of pink and white.

"Not again!" Will stood up and flew up towards the sky to fire her attacks; Irma went inside to get the others ready to battle. The plant hit the force field and it cracked slightly but Will flew through the shield and faced off with the plant and flew in between the vines.

"Cornelia come out I know you are here!" She called out as she flew around but she got hit and slammed into the ground and Will opened her eyes at see a pair of black boots and red skirt standing over her. She felt herself being lifted up by something invisible and was made to look into Cornelia's pale face her icy blue eyes narrowed at her and she took a step forward only to get repelled by a beam of light right from Will's body.

"Damn it!" She swore as the light stung her and she glared at the weakened leader with rage filled eyes but Will swore she saw something behind the rage. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as she got thrown into a vine thankfully no thorns hit her.

Getting up she looked at the empty spot were Cornelia had once stood. Standing up she saw the others flying over to her and she smiled sadly at them and told them they best to get back to the palace. They asked what happened but she was tight lipped and flew towards the palace to get together. Inside Caleb rushed towards them holding Liam who was being fussy and moaning till Will held him even then he wasn't happy.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Will was upset this wasn't going well she regretted nearly everything that had happened.

"I may have an idea." A new voice spoke out looking up the guardians saw Eylon with the oracle and a man they didn't recognise. He was tall and lean with cloudy green eyes, his longish messy brown hair fell just below his ears and he was smiling sadly.

"Who are you?" Caleb asked his defences up.

"Why dad; don't you recognise me?" He walked down towards them laughing upon seeing their faces.

Cornelia was pissed she was strong and yet that twerp was able to knock her away, she slammed her fist into a wall and it cracked under her knuckles. The seer stormed into the room her face was darkened and she looked over at the blond.

"I told you not to face her yet you are too weak and now it is too late, he is here!" She yelled and the earth wielder looked down at her.

"He?" She asked wondering if she had lost it.

"Yes he! That brat is here, he will ruin everything!" She started to trash the room much like Cornelia; the wrath heart glowed due to the anger in the room feeding off it. The tall teen sat on a chair enjoying the show.

"Are you going to tell me who he is or do I have to find out?" She frowned and it would change when she told her.

"How can that be?"

"He and his friends must have a spell and felt they needed to send him to stop us." She was slightly worried she needed Cornelia to pull off her plan but know they will know it ahead of time.

"Time to attack."

"At last." Cornelia smirked and walked out, the seer was also smirking and a shadow appeared behind her.

"It is time my lord she will die like the others." She walked out and the shadow faded away.

Back in the palace Will was in shock this man was the small child in her arms, he was talking to the oracle about what would be happening.

"This is unreal." Irma looked him over and looked at the child. Taranee took note of his eyes and asked.

"Why are your eyes like that?"

"Blind." Was his reply to her question and the others backed off as his tone was sharp. Seeing their faces he looked sorry and looked at them.

"Sorry sore subject." He explained to the group he then looked round and sighed.

"You have to go." He pointed to the figure on the plant who was moving closer.

"Don't hurt her just get the heart away from her or she will die." The group looked at him and he blushed.

"Did I forget that?"

"Yeah you did." This was Caleb's voice and he looked at his future son who was still blushing and told them the heart devourers its keepers to release the core.

"But there is no time for this you have to keep the heart away from her and let her let it out once you get it away mom."

"Why me?" Will asked him.

"Sadly you're the source of her rage and the others have to protect me or I will be killed." He smiles slightly.

"Why kill you?"

"The seer knows I am one and will be the queen's seer and the brother a warrior to rival the guardians and my sister the next keeper, but that's all you need to know so go!" He shoos them out with the baby and he walks alongside Will.

"Why are you coming?" She asks him and he looks down to where he thought she was and gave a cheeky grin.

"I always wanted to be near you when this went down and now I can, I heard stories about it but it's not the same." The pair walked out and Will took to the air and went to carry him but he shook his head and pulled out a board that flew.

"This was made by my best friend Lark she is the best making these kinds of things." He glided next to his younger mother heading towards Cornelia.

She greeted the pair which a dark smirk and created a force field around them not letting anyone in or out.

"Time to end this." Was her only words as she set vines at her.

In the palace the seer had gotten though and was searching for Liam. She knew the palace but where would there keep him? She felt a twinge and headed towards the kitchens.

The guardians were walking down the steps into the kitchens a few ex rebels with them to protect the whimpering baby his bright eyes looking into Caleb's.

"How did this happen?" He sighed and the others all felt the same it was scary Cornelia wanted to kill Will and she may die herself because of her heart she is the keeper of. Then this seer wanted the baby dead because he was to become a seer as well.

"This is just too weird Liam is here as a 20 year old!" Hay Lin exclaimed and everyone told her to hush since the seer or Cornelia may be around here.

They settled into the kitchen and waited for this battle to be over but they had a feeling it was only to begin.

Ok please review this for me.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok wow 20 chapters! This is unheard of by me well hope you all like this one just as much and another chapter will be up soon.

Chapter 20

The palace was quiet everyone was waiting with baited breath as the sounds of fighting were heard outside. Even in the kitchens the guardians were scared for both fighters out there and they became pacing hoping to see the trio walk though together, Caleb had handed Liam over to Hay Lin who was rocking him gently and watching his now sleeping face.

"What if Cornelia kills Will! What if Will kills her before the heart is taken away!" He was scared even if he told people nothing scared him. The others knew he was scared and watched him pace trying not to talk in fear of tears that threatened to spill.

The seer walked though the corridors past the villagers all of whom were huddled weakly and she glared at them thinking how weak. She could here the fight and smirked soon it would be time for all her planning to come forth and darkness to rein over both worlds. She knew the child would be under lock and key with the guardians but that meant nothing she would get what she wanted and no one would stop her.

Seeing the door to the kitchens she opened it to be greeted with the sight of flames from the guardian Taranee she shielded her face from the heat and jumped though her robes where on fire but she didn't notice nor care she wanted the child dead before the plan was ruined. The other guardians were freaked out she was on fire but didn't care and she threw herself at Hay Lin who flew above her head with Liam who was now in tears, Caleb and the rebels tried to get close but the flames from her stopped them getting closer to her.

"Water!" Irma shot water at her to put out the flames and let the rebels move round her to put her under control. But she leapt into the air above their heads right over the circle and made a dash towards the air guardian but was stopped by a ring of fire.

"Just give it up we won't let you hurt him." Taranee continued to feed into the flames keeping her within it, she glared but pulled out a dagger and threw it and it slashed Hay Lin's face almost making her drop the child but she held on the cut was deep and she was bleeding onto her arms and his face. Aldarn and Caleb both glared and nodded to Taranee who lowered the flames to let them jump into the ring. The seer swore seeing she had missed but she had other problems and with out the fog bowl she could not see their plan and she was valuable as a normal person right now.

The best friends raised their swords and held them out towards her and were about to tell her it was over but she spun letting her robes wrap round the sharp blades and pulling them out of their hands right though the flames leaving them without weapons.

"You will surrender." Caleb glared at her with his best friend nodding and walking round to her other side. She looked at them and kicked out hitting Caleb right in the chest knocking him over. She then grabbed Aldarn's fist and throwing him on top of Caleb.

"I don't think so." She told them smirking, they both got up and went back into the fight.

The fight outside was a rough one, Liam was letting his board guild him though the vines trying not to get hit. Will wasn't as lucky and got hit a few times but she was able to hit Cornelia with energy waves knocking her to the ground but she was about to hit the ground vines caught her. And it would start again, Liam wasn't fighting he was listening to her heart beat and it was getting stronger and he called over to his mother.

"The heart is almost ready you have to act now!" He yelled over but was hit by a vine and fell off his board onto the ground. Will didn't know if he was ok, if she should go to him but he told her it was almost time; the heart was so strong it will kill her if she doesn't get it away. Flying up towards the earth guardian she sent out waves to clear her path. Cornelia's pale blue eyes widened as she felt Will's fist connect to the side of her face she fell to the ground.

Will let the heart float above her head with her hands outstretched it let out a glow so strong that Cornelia screamed in pain feeling the power being stripped from her. Will was wavering her energy was being drained from her to get the heart away from Cornelia. She could hear her screams but she knew she couldn't stop now, she had a job to do and she wouldn't loss her like she had her father.

Pushing her last piece of energy into the heart it glowed even brighter and Cornelia let out one final scream and a red light left her body and flew past Will across the land and out of site. The vines moved back and went back into the earth not to be seen again for a few more years. Cornelia was laying there tears running down her face as Will transformed back and fell to the ground with a thump.

"How could you!" Cornelia made a beeline for her past out form but Liam heard her feet and grabbed her wrist. She looked round and right into his cloudy unfocused green eyes. She felt herself being shown something; she was standing in a hospital room looking at herself but a few years older. That version of her was surrounded by her friends with Will holding Liam in her arms with a bump for a stomach she seemed to be pregnant. The other girls were all smiling s a nurse came in with a bundle of pink cloth and handed it over to her and she smiled down at it.

Coming out of it she looked at the blind young man she was surprised at what she had seen and started to cry. That was her child she felt it in her heart but how could she have one when her love had chosen another. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the man who looked so much like Caleb it was scary.

"I know your daughter don't let this rage let you stop from having her." He spoke and she continued to cry into her hands her rage was there but it wasn't being fed so it was dieing and subsiding to a new emotion hope. She wanted to have that happen to her; she wanted to hold that little girl in her arms.

Liam started to feel against the ground for his board but wasn't having much luck and in the end pulled out a button and pressed it the silence was filled with the dull beeping coming from the board. He made his way over to the board and picked it but, he could hear the sniffing of Cornelia and the steady heart beat of his mother who he was walking to now. He reached down and picked her up, standing on the hovering board he called over to the blond to get on.

Cornelia looked up and walked over to him, standing behind him on the board she wrapped her arms round his waist tightly as they took off into the air. Screaming Cornelia shut her eyes against the harsh wind, this board was moving so fast it was unreal for her. Liam was smiling he had been witness to one of the hardest fights for his mother but then frowned as it was not over yet.

Landing in the courtyard the group of three were greeted by the other guardians all out of form and some of the other people. Caleb seeing Will unconscious in his older son's arms he rushed over and almost snatched her out of them. Cornelia lowered her eyes until she felt arms wrapping themselves round her, looking up she saw it was Irma and Taranee. Hay Lin was still holding the baby and her face was covered in a bandage it was now red in colour due to it still being an open wound.

Pulling away the blond looked at the group and felt tears sting at her eyes. She was happy they had taken her back but she had to wait to find out if the entire group will take her back. Caleb was carrying Will though the palace towards the room were she had been staying for the last few days weeks right now he didn't really remember and he placed her on the bed to let her rest.

The rest were now sitting listening to Cornelia's tale.

"I remember bits of it but most is a blur of rage and hatred I am so sorry for what I did to you all." She started to cry a little but none of them held a grudge against her Liam was looking like the cat that got the cream sitting on his still hovering board.

"What is that board?" Hay Lin asked him. He looked in her direction and told her.

"This was made for me by a…close friend called Lark, it guilds me so I don't get into to many scrapes." He told them with a small smile.

"Lark, that's a nice name." Hay Lin commented.

"You should like it but now isn't the time." He told them with a wave of his hand.

"He's right we should check on Will see how she is doing." Taranee told the others and they all walked in leaving the man behind. Feeling his gold band on his finger he smiled and let them go.

"I should be going but I will see them all again one day." He opened a portal to Kanderkar and went though to get him home.

Caleb looked up and smiled softly at the group pointing to the still sleeping Will, the others sat and stood around waiting for her to wake up.

(You have to review this I want to know if you liked it if you hated it tell me!)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Will slowly opened her brown eyes and she heard Caleb tell everyone to hush. She groaned grabbing her head. Looking round she saw the guardians and Caleb all standing round her bed.

"Where's Liam?" Her voice was horse and Irma picked him up and walked over to Will who took him in her arms, she smiled as he looked up at her but then looked up.

"I meant the older one." Hay Lin looked around and noticed he wasn't around and looked at the others as to ask if they had seen him. No one had and shrugged.

"Guess he had to go." Was the only answer anyone had. Will nodded and looked at her small son thinking about how he had turned out how, he was blind but seemed like nothing was wrong with him and what he did. She traced his face with her finger wondering what had caused the loss of his sight. Cornelia looked at the pair and was worried she was scared that Will would be the one to hold the grudge or at least Caleb who was now sitting next to Will most protectively.

Will looked up at the blond and passed her son to his father and made a motion for the bond to come over. The blond made her way over and stood nearer the bed but Will had none of that and pulled her hand so she sat on the bed and flung her arms round her.

"I thought we were going to lose you!" She whispered though the small sobs that escaped Will's throat. Cornelia felt her own eyes tear up and hugged her back, the others backed off slightly letting them hug and get over the fact Cornelia tried to kill them all. Caleb relaxed visible at the pair and carried his son over to the window.

"I'm so sorry the seer was showing me things and my anger towards you grew."

"We know it was needed for the heart of wrath to work." Taranee told her and soon the other three were on the bed hugging and laughing together. It wasn't fully relaxed but it was the first step in becoming best friends again.

Aldarn knocked on the door and looked round with Elyon both wondered how everyone was. The princess rushed over to the group and sat by them and talked and was happy to have Cornelia, her best friend back.

The green skinned man walked over to his best friend and stood next to him. Neither male looked at each other but Caleb was first to speak.

"Is the seer safely contained?"

"Yes but she is making a racket about vaults and opening." He rubbed his pointed ears as he said this. Caleb looked at him and then at the girls.

"Just make sure she never gets out." Aldarn nodded and walked out the girls watched him leave and looked at Caleb.

"He came to tell me the seer is locked away." And that was that, he walked over to the group and handed Liam to his mother and kissed said mother on the lips and Cornelia looked away with a sad smile. Irma and Elyon squeezed her shoulders gently and the earth guardian smiled at them remembering she had friends to use for support.

Underground deeper then the Infinite city there was a cave with a stone door protecting the world of its evil behind the door. The heart soared though the air towards it and went underground to reach it. Breaking the door it flew to the keyhole and slowly turned the lock on the vault that was hidden and the door opened a crack.

Shadows crept though the gap trying to open the rest of the door. A laugh was heard deep within it.

"I'm coming back and no one can stop me!"

Three years later.

Cornelia looked around the group of people in the room and smiled, this is how she saw it before. Will was holding a wiggling Liam over her pregnant stomach, Caleb was trying to help his wife control their son but he was having none of it and wanted his 'Auntie Corny'. Hay Lin was smiling her daughter was being looked after by her partner neither were ready for marriage and so they were happy with Lark and that was it.

Taranee and Irma kept saying they weren't having kids till they were married and happy with their lives, so they weren't planning on adding to the small group of kids yet. Cornelia had been looking at them all and not noticed the nurse come in with a small bundle of pink cloth.

"Well here she is, healthy as anything…" She looked at the new mother who was looking past them all saw she saw her own self watching. Looking up she smiled and took her daughter and smiled happy. Sure she wasn't Caleb's but she was hers and she was happy.

"So what are you going to call her?" Irma asked looking down at the small peachy face that they could see. Some black hair was sticking up on top of her head and Cornelia patted it down slightly.

"I was thinking Ebony." Liam started to clap and laugh chanting her name.

"That settles it, Ebony it must be." She smiled at the small boy and held her child close.

In the future a black haired girl was looking though a photo album and smiling at the pictures she was looking at. A woman or late teenager with short black hair and white streaks walked in and smiled leaning against the door frame she spoke to her.

"Come on Ebony the shadows have attack."

"Ok Lark I'm coming." She stood up and walked out leaving it opened to a page entitled _Hope_.

I know really short but I left it open for a sequel that I am in the middle of writing. Review this and tell me if I should write one.


End file.
